


和而不同

by Vienta



Series: Everything gonna be alright, or not. [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Nuno决定与Solal分道扬镳，但Solal并不打算就此放弃。





	1. Chapter 1

 

0

 

“还有什么事吗？”Solal抬头看了一眼坐在对面的Angelica。

“是Resende先生。人事部今天通知我，他的合同明年就到期了。”

哦，这么快。Solal沉吟了一会。他记得自己面试Resende，清楚得就像昨天。

“你的意见呢？”

“我当然希望Resende先生留下来。”Angelica说，“回顾Morhain制药近十年来的发展，Resende先生功不可没。”

“是，不是他主导收购了Schuyler制药你也不会坐在这里。”Solal说。Angelica皱起了眉头。

“我没听说有同类职务开放，即便有，他也需要度过两年竞业期。没有把这种大好的年纪浪费在竞业期里的道理。”

“但您不觉得无聊吗。Morhain制药有段日子没有开发新的业务了。”

Solal几乎立刻明白了Angelica的意思：“北非市场的调研和计划我都看了。没什么问题。呈交董事会走个流程就去做吧，不用我桩桩件件都过问了吧？”

“我明白，”Angelica收起材料起身打算走，“我怕Resende那里走账不那么容易。”

“你在他那里走账总是不那么顺利，居然也希望他留下来。”

“正是因为不那么容易，才希望他留下来。”

Solal看着Angelica摇了摇头。

“前期的账先从研究部偷偷走一笔吧，等他看出来了再说。”

“噗，”Angelica笑起来，“您几乎是怕了Resende先生了。”

“我是怕了他，”Solal想起自己和Resende仅有的几次不愉快挥了挥手，Resende对人公事公办起来的冷漠态度Solal总是受不了的，“我最好他少说两句，跟他说话简直能要命。”

“Morhain先生，”Eliza敲了敲门探出头来，“Resende先生来了，您三点约了他谈今年的年报。”

“让他进来。”Solal几乎立刻站了起来，他转向Angelica，“没什么事的话，你先走吧。”

Angelica转头和妹妹交换了一个眼神。

“他说最好Resende先生和他‘少说两句’。”Angelica小声说。

“那我们就看看他们今天几点能结束工作晚餐。”Eliza顺手关上了办公室的门。

 

1

 

电梯门打开的时候Solal看见站在门外的Resende。他趁着对方愣在门口从脚尖到发梢仔细得打量了对方一遍。电梯门口的Resende穿着黑色牛津皮鞋，灰色斜纹西装甩在肩上，皱巴巴的白衬衫解开两颗扣子，黄蓝斜纹的窄边领带塞在电脑背包里露出一个角。

昨天的领带。刚刚洗过的柔软头发散发着柠檬松木味。

 

Solal侧身让Resende进来。对方走进电梯转了个身，低头摸了一下鼻子。

电梯门关上。从12层到18层大概过了十秒。Resende在Solal的注视下垂着头眼观鼻观口口观心，显然在电梯到达顶层前不打算说一句话。

"Resende，”Solal指着自己的脖子，“遮掩一下。”

Resende看向Solal——事实上看向Solal背后的镜子，看见了自己脖子上的吻痕。

Oops.Resende僵硬地弯了一下嘴角扣上衬衫扣子，庆幸自己在办公室里准备了一套干净的备用西服。

“他怎么样。”

“年轻生猛。” Resende立即明白了对方的意思。他歪过头露出牙齿，伸手撩起额发在脑后迅速束起一个马尾。他的手指绞在发丝里来回穿梭变出Solal看不懂的花样，卷曲的发梢最终固定在一根普通橡皮筋里软软地弯成球状。Resende的手指划过马尾在后颈停留了一秒。电梯悬在半空快速下落，然后停住。

Solal靠在电梯一角等着Resende离开电梯，但对方没有动。

Resende按住电梯：“我的合同还有半年就到期了。”

Solal双手合十支在黑色长柄雨伞上。雨伞滴着水，在电梯光可鉴人的合金地板上积了一小滩。他的眼睛藏在高耸眉骨的阴影下，Resende辨不清对方的情绪。

“抱歉先生。我不打算续约了。”他迅速说完了，屏住呼吸等待Solal的反应。

“Oh,”Solal没让Resende等太久，“有……特别的去处吗。”

“没有。”Resende松了一口气，看似遗憾的撇了撇嘴：“只是没什么新挑战了。”

“我知道了。”Solal挥了挥手，Resende知道自己该走了。

 

电梯门在Resende背后关上。他低头看了看表，七点五十五。 

他本打算晚些再告诉Solal。Resende关上办公室的门换上备用西装。明天，下周……甚至再过几个月，等下一次工作午餐，或者有一天Solal心情足够好，而Resende也能准时下班，他们可以下楼喝一杯。

Resende面对镜子扣上西装背心的扣子。他在自己脸上明显得看见时间流逝的痕迹。哦，得了吧。他对自己说，伸手关上了衣柜的门。他三年前就该离开这里。在Florent离开的时候。Morhain制药的CFO不过是个漂亮的头衔，自从收购了Schuyler制药Morhain制药有段日子没有开发新业务或者拓展新市场了。顺利兼并了Schuyler制药的业务借壳上市之后，Morhain制药的CFO的变得越来越像一份日常重复的业务。

报表，披露，中报，年报。日复一日，毫无挑战。

你怎么能忍到现在。Resende坐在办公桌前翻起了报表，按部就班地，尤其当他昨天才做了半年的中报。他手里的笔划过每一项数字，脑海中里响起Solal的声音。

“有……特别的去处吗。”

Solal问他。

Resende没有说谎。

 

他私下里收到不少邀请——甚至Florent问起他有没有兴趣去瑞典商业银行任职（“正好有个空缺希望我们推荐，鉴于他们现在是我的客户了。”），而Resende知道Florent只是想要挖Solal的墙角。

没有。Resende没打算接手任何一份工作。如果Solal愿意给他提供一份优渥的竞业禁止合同，他甚至可以在很长一段时间里不需要工作。

他感到厌倦。过去近二十年来Resende对工作从未如此懒散怠慢——这不仅仅是对程式化日常的厌倦，Resende知道，他厌倦自己在巴黎的公寓，厌倦Morhain制药一丝不苟的流程，甚至厌倦Solal的窥探和他们你来我往的dancing around.他厌倦了沙拉、健身房和没完没了的社交游戏，厌倦醒来也厌倦睡去。他坐在办公室里喝着咖啡对日复一日自我节制的生活产生了空前的怀疑和困惑。Florent宣称Resende提前步入“中年危机”并建议他去看一个叫做Karine的心理医生——“魅力无边的女士，你会喜欢她的” 。 但Resende很快结束了这场所谓的“精神之旅”——在Karine医生小心翼翼的探听了他的过去和家庭之后。

Resende声称自己是个乡野富豪的儿子祖上在欧洲大陆封地无数，家道中落后父亲遣散了四个太太分别带着十五个孩子流落各地，而他，Resende作为最小的儿子被母亲带去了阿联酋投靠一个坐拥油田的部落元首。

“引人入胜。”Karine说道，“但你不说实话我没法帮你。”

Resende离开了Karine的诊所——“彻彻底底的浪费。”他说，“无论是金钱还是时间。”

Karine旁敲侧击的方式几乎让Resende想起Solal。他总是在工作午餐时不经意的问及Resende的过去 。 “你知道规矩，我不能和你睡。”Resende说，“如果我能的话我会第一时间爬上你的床，但非常抱歉，我不想丢了工作。”

“哦，真的吗？”

“关于哪一部分？”

Resende当然知道Solal让着他。大部分时候。Florent说Solal认为偶尔的妥协和退让是所谓“男性 气概”的一部分——“恕我不能苟同。”Florent摇摇头，“我最讨厌这种变相歧视了。”

而他曾经享受这些。Morhain制药的咖啡和袋装爆米花，巴黎的夜店， Solal无关痛痒的小玩笑。

当然。那时他以为这是自己能取得最高的成就——空降Morhain制药的CFO，收拾了上一个CFO的一笔烂账，收购了Schuyler成功制药借壳上市，收入教科书的经典案例，而他才四十岁。Resende不认为这是件容易的事情。他刚来Morhain制药的时候茶饭不思形销骨立，看着新一天的太阳唯一祈祷的事情就是今天不要被经济侦查科带回去“协助调查”。但Resende毕竟熬过了最难的那几年，此后每一件事平平稳稳行云流水，再没有收购Schuyler制药时候那种分分钟心动过速的刺激。

现在的Resende看过每一份日常报表就像看自家的电费账单。鉴于这个早晨他混杂不安的思绪他的进展比平日更为缓慢。这让Resende颇为急躁甚至不安。他最终停在研究部的报表上，皱起了眉头。

他圈出一个数字，合上报表离开了办公室。

九点四十五。

 

“恕我直言。人间地狱。”Eliza从会议室走出来脚步虚浮，“Resende和Angelica。他们又吵架了。”她走进Solal的办公室关上门吐了吐舌头，“研究部挪用了一点经费先给第三方基金会走了一笔钱给非洲提供——我的意思是向非洲提供援建，Resende…… ”

Solal制止了Eliza：“我知道。”他收拾东西向电梯走去，Eliza跟在Solal身后锁了门。

“是的您当然知道，我上个月拿着您的批条亲自给了Angelica，但恕我直言老板，您或许应该考虑不要越过Resende先生做这个决定——鉴于他在会议室里的表现。”

Eliza打了个冷战，她从没见过Resende先生这么生气。冰冷的愤怒。Eliza甩了甩头决定回家喝一杯热茶——否则她可能整晚难以入睡。

“这正是我不想告诉他的原因。” Solal绷紧嘴角瞥了她一眼。

“Angelica说他——我引用，‘娘炮又愚蠢’。”Eliza按下电梯做了个锁喉动作，“挺伤人的。”

“确实。" Solal迈进电梯。他听起来像是赞同Eliza的意见。电梯门合上的瞬间Solal把虚按在Groundfloor上的手指撤回来，按了32层。

 

Solal站在办公室门口透过半掩着的门缝望了一眼。

Resende穿着西装背心和黑色衬衫坐在落地窗前面。衬衫袖口卷起来露出紧绷的手臂肌肉。他支着额头阅读文件，手里的笔在纸面上迅速划过去。他皱着眉头，一绺头发从马尾里跑出来落在眼前，不做记号时圆珠笔的笔杆在他手里快速旋转。然后他弯起指节握住笔杆又划掉一段。他的动作并不粗暴但显然不耐烦——过于熟识的不耐。他脊背绷直，翻动A4纸的时候发出哗哗的响声。房间里很安静。所有的纸都落在它们该去的地方，却仿佛下一秒就要全部被丢去碎纸机。

Solal站在门口等他抬头，Resende脸色阴沉僵直着肩膀看完了两页报告。

这时电话响起来。

Resende放下文件抓起内线电话。他把圆珠笔拍在桌子上利落得抓起听筒，办公室里所有的纸同时飞了起来。

“请说。”Resende接起电话的间隙 抬头扫过Solal。他的表情空白一秒随后动了动嘴无声说了一句“对不起”，电话那头依然滔滔不绝，Resende按了静音：“Morhain先生。”

“我以为你都要走了会消停一点。”Solal推开办公室的门。电话那头Peggy焦灼的声音刺进耳朵。Resende的表情又空白了一秒。那些纸悬在半空发出撕裂的声音。

“必须现在吗。”Resende为难地说。他握着电话的手指用力得骨节发白。

Solal没有动。

“好了Peggy，闭嘴。”Resende取消了静音，“回家吧，我们明天再说。”

那些撕碎的纸互相黏着在一起迅速归位，随着他放下电话的动作纷纷落在他的办公桌上，而他轻柔的叹息抚平了最后一个折角。

“Morhain先生。”他抬起头来。

“把手里的工作交接一下，准你20天假，休息一下吧。”

“Solal……”

“Nuno,”Solal打断了他，“我不确定你知道我们需要多少数据才能说服……”

“我知道。但你知道这是贿赂。”

“这是改变必须的代价。”Solal说，“Morhain制药已经很久没有拓展市场或者开启新业务了。你比别人更清楚。”

“这不是理由。更何况现状很好，我们没有必要……”

“那你为什么离开呢。”

Resende一时语塞。

“我也很无聊。”

“但这不是理由。”

“这是做成一件事的惯常方式。”Solal仿佛驱赶苍蝇一样挥了挥手，“公司可以拓展市场，有漂亮的CSR，能拿到大量反馈数据，基金会自我感动，当地医生得到一大笔钱，当地病患也能拿到最好的……”

“你甚至不清楚药物的所有不良反应。”

“所以呢？这是FDA批准的药物。”

“如果有人查起这笔钱的流向……”Resende急切地说。

“如果你不说没有人会查。”Solal在Resende面前坐下，“这笔钱直接流向第三方基金会的账户，然后去了当地需要资助的医院。”

“然后在当地以现金形式分给医生，所有收到钱的医生都会向病人开Morhain制药的药。”

Resende陷进椅子里拉开和Solal的距离。

“严格来说这并不是我的问题。当地腐败对本国管辖而言是真正的法外之地。至于他们怎么使用Morhain制药的产品……”Solal耸了耸肩，“我并不认为你说的有充分的证据。”

“Solal。”Resedne坐在落地窗前面，青绿色的夜幕挂在窗外衬得他轮廓模糊脸色青白，嘴唇抿成一条直线，呼吸滞涩得近乎没有。

“你会告发我吗。”Solal靠在椅背上笑起来，他饶有兴致得看着Resende，好整以暇得摸了摸自己的眉毛。窗外湿漉漉的街道在夜色里现出苦艾酒的颜色。远处逐渐燃起的灯光像是点着的苦艾窜上了火。Resende坐在这暮景前低着头，Solal的手指敲打着桌面，空调输送冷气的声音愈发明显。

“说实话，如果你会的话……”

“我会让Peggy接手的。”Resende打断了Solal。

“哦？”Solal扬起眉毛，“我以为Andrew……”

“我认为我的能力不足以适应公司的变化，很快我就会引咎辞职，”Resende说，“如果您对我的交接对象有什么意见，我建议您保留意见。毕竟现在我才是手握权柄——对不起，我的意思是秘密，的人。不是吗。”

Resende站起来，一副慢走不送的样子。Solal扣起西装的扣子歪过头撇了一下嘴，露出厌烦又无可奈何的表情。他回避了Resende的视线，转身走出办公室，顺手关上了门。

“所以Resende留下了吗？”Solal的手机亮起来，是Angelica的短信。

Solal回头看了一眼Resende禁闭的办公室，跨进了电梯。

 

一个月后，Resende把第三季度的财务报表丢在Peggy桌上搭上凌晨的飞机离开了巴黎。

“去接受质询吧。”Resende写道。

Peggy拿着财务报表吸一口气，推开董事会会议办公室的玻璃门。

 

2

 

Resende拒绝了Solal的邀请。

“你问我有什么用？”Eliza把咖啡和图兰朵的戏票一起塞给Resende说道，“我不过是个传话的人，你不想去，难不成还能让我去和老板看戏吗？”

恐怕不止看戏那么简单。Resende拿着图兰朵的戏票亲自上了楼。

“我要去圣保罗的度假。”Resende说，“你不记得了吗，是你让我去的。”

“真抱歉。”Solal接过戏票，“玩得愉快。”

“借你吉言。”Resende边说边走向门边，“不过，无论如何，感谢你的邀请。还有你的咖啡。”Resende向Solal举起杯子向致意，“但我想你有必要知道我不喜欢喝牛奶。不要再给我买拿铁了。”

于是Resende在连续丢了一个月的拿铁后收到了Morhain送来的美式。

Resende摇了摇头——他甚至不能费心问一句Resende他到底喝什么咖啡。

连Eliza都知道Resende喜欢espresso.

 

这段日子Resende进出Solal办公室的频率极具减少。Resende大概理解Solal日日送他咖啡有向他道歉的意思，但Resende本没有针对Solal的意思——他早就交接了手里的工作，除非Peggy解决不了的问题，Resende不认为自己有必要去Solal的办公室。而即便要去了，Resende也会带上Peggy。

他清晰 地 感受到了Solal的冷淡和敌意。

“老板是不是不太高兴？”Peggy趴在办公桌上问Resende。

“他没有。”Resende收下Eliza每日照常送来的咖啡递给Peggy，“喝了吧，我不喜欢。”

 

Solal的办公桌上堆满了北非计划的报告。Resende去Solal办公室时匆匆扫过一眼能瞥到几个关键字眼。扩展北非市场对Resende而言不是没有吸引力——说他不想参与扩张那是假的。但Resende清楚那已经不是自己的工作了。

“如果你能对商业贿赂和市场垄断视而不见的话，那是个很不错的机会。”

“我曾经能？”

“我都不知道你这些道德洁癖是哪里来的。”Florent在机场入口停了车。

“通过对生活的审视？”

“滚吧你，”Florent打开后车厢把行李丢给Resende，“苏格拉底就是这么死的。”

Resende故作潇洒得甩了甩头发。他甚至能想象Florent在他背后是怎样翻起了白眼，但他知道Florent在这方面并不比他高明多少。

“你是个好人。”

Resende想起Florent年少无知的时候，趴在酒吧的柜台上可怜巴巴的像个被遗弃的玩具熊。

“哦，以后你就知道了。”Resende这样回答Florent。

后来Resende就懒得反驳Florent了。

倒也不是Resende认同Florent的说法，或者那就是对的。它们充满了温情的偏见和朋友之间党同伐异的包庇，但它们至少真诚——相比他见过的其他男人。

Resende打了个哈欠，拒绝了空姐送来的水和香槟。他披着毛毯在头等舱的小隔间里闭上眼睛，黑沉沉的睡意立刻袭来，他不需要酒精、褪黑素或者人类温暖的躯体包裹才能睡去，机舱在三万英尺的高空劈开大气越过大西洋上空这个事实本身就让Resende感到安全。

“你有白头发了。”

他想起Florent在车里揪着他的头发这样对他说。

但谁在意呢。三万英尺高空的高压氧舱于Resende而言就像母亲的子宫——既没有过去又没有未来，没有人能伤害他。

 

Solal最终不得不一个人去看图兰朵，空荡荡的包厢在坐得挤挤挨挨的巴黎歌剧院里显得相当突兀。第一幕时Solal就失去了兴趣，一个东方公主一见钟情的故事不符合Solal惯常冷漠的胃口。他在幕间离开剧院在门口抽烟。然后他见到了Florent。

“这么久了。”对方走到他身边，穿着剪裁舒适的西装蓄着精心修剪的胡子。他手里的电子烟喷出水雾，有一股甜蜜的蓝莓味道。

“想不到你喜欢。”

“客户在楼上定了一个包厢。”Florent收起电子烟，“你知道我不喜欢这一套。”

Solal当然知道。Florent跟Solal厮混在一起的时候就从来没有好好看过歌剧。他们在歌剧院几乎做过除了听歌剧之外的一切有趣事情。Solal拿着烟的手顿了顿。这或许是他想邀请Resende看歌剧的最终目的。他知道Resende也不会喜欢歌剧的。如果他不那么喜欢的话说不定他们可以在包厢里做点什么打发时间——当然，如果Resende愿意。

Resende穿着黑色衬衣裹在黑色西装里束起头发精心打扮的样子让人心动。Solal在Resende第一年进公司时的年会上见过。这几乎是他第一次认真看Resende本人，虽然他久闻大名。

“Resende，”Pascal咬着 雪茄 摇头晃脑对Solal说，“一个妙人。”

这个妙人现在在巴西了。Solal把烟掐灭。

巴西只有拉丁热舞。

 

机车带起的旋风吹起烟灰落在Solal的大衣前襟上。Solal别起眉头。黑色的重型机车停在剧院门口，骑手摘下头盔露出一头染过的金色头发和夸张的眼影。Florent站在骑手身边接过他递过来的头盔，说你太招摇了。

哦。 Mikelangelo Loconte.

Solal依稀有点印象。那个摇滚乐手。

他厚实的肩背宽阔的肩膀撑起皮衣利落的线条，俯在机车前座上的样子像只蓄势待发的狮子。他把头盔送到Florent手里，近乎撒娇地笑，两颊的肌肉鼓胀起来显出稚气未脱的模样。

走吧，我饿了。他拍了拍摩托车的后座。

Florent回头看了Solal一眼，金发的骑手也回过头来。浓重的黑金眼影让他的眼睛显得黑白分明，纯黑的眸子惊人的亮。

难怪Florent会喜欢他。勒孔特看起来十分安全，但有惊人的魅力。

“一起吃个饭吧。”Solal走向他们，把手放在Florent肩膀上，“我甚至没见过你的男朋友。”

Florent笑起来。他饱满的下唇展开，像快镜头下瞬间绽放的玫瑰花。

“你没见过他本人而已。”Florent抓住勒孔特把他拉下机车，“但你了解他的每一个爱好。不是吗。”Florent在“每一个”上加重了咬字。

啧。果然没那么容易。鉴于他们的过去。

"Sola l Morhain, Mikelangelo Loconte.”Florent大方的介绍了他们。金发的年轻人握住Solal的手，他的手很宽厚，热的发烫，带着玩吉他的茧子。Solal腾出另一只手握住了对方的肩膀。

“Florent常常提起你。”Solal放开Loconte。

“Flo说起过你，”Loconte耸耸肩抓起Florent的手，他的法语带有迷人的意大利口音，“我可以叫你Solal吗？”

Solal停下脚步看着对方，Florent在他身边笑得满眼戏谑又十分怜悯。

“可以。”

Solal干巴巴地答道。

 

主食的盘子被侍者撤走，一瓶红酒几乎见底。三人在等候甜点的间隙Loconte离开了桌子。

“他去卫生间。”Florent解释道。Solal近乎被冒犯的神色让他感到好笑。他向后靠在椅背上——这是Solal曾经决不允许出现在Florent身上的姿态，就像他不允许Florent蓄胡子或者打耳钉一样。但如今Florent件件都做了，Solal说不清这到底年少时未满足的叛逆还是Florent被压抑的本性。

但那又有什么区别呢。

Solal把餐巾丢在桌上清了清嗓子。Florent盯着他，焦糖色的虹膜闪着光，他甚至舔了舔嘴唇。而糟糕的是Solal甚至不知道自己到底想要问Florent什么。

他知道他想问点什么。他沉吟了片刻，但他决定放弃。

 

“哦，不，Morhain先生，”Florent直起身子将手臂放在桌子上，“别这样。”

别这么容易就放弃，让我再欣赏一会您的挣扎。Florent这样想。

他们的目光碰在一起，Florent的视线近乎温柔的拂过Solal的眉眼，玩味得在Solal紧蹙的眉头间转了一圈。他咬住自己的下唇摇了摇头：“我听说Morhain制药在招新的CFO。”

Solal向后靠在椅背上，肩膀缓慢得松弛下来。他不置可否的旋转高脚杯，杯子里最后一点葡萄酒摇晃着转成一个旋涡。Florent挑起了话题，而这话题并不让Solal感到烦躁。

“Resende嘛，我想你知道的。难以取悦又难以伤害。轻拿轻放他油盐不进，逼得紧了他更有理由逃跑。我的意思是，您知道。我很喜欢Nuno。您也知道我们并不是真的在聊Morhain制药的CFO。”Florent端起高脚杯喝完杯底的葡萄酒，“他确实帮了我很多。虽然他完全可以置之不理。Nuno不是个那么喜欢招惹麻烦的人，这是您告诉我的。我不知道为什么我是例外……”

“所以你们睡了吗。”Solal打断了Florent。

Florent念Resende名字的上扬声调让Solal感到烦躁。

 

Oh——

Oh.

Florent带着几乎胜利的笑容看向Solal。

 

Solal的指尖无意识的敲打着桌面。这是Solal发火的前兆。Florent想起来，Solal为数不多的几次发火都是从这里开始的。比如他回到Solal身边那次。

虽然Florent至今不明白为什么Solal因为自己的回归怒火中烧。 他应当高兴才对。以Florent对Solal的了解。

或许他不想你回来。Florent想起Nuno的话。他说人性在Morhian身上有种特殊的表现形式。

Florent姑且认为如此。

 

“我听说Resende是个难得的妙人……他当年掏空Pascal那一套确实不赖。”Solal夸奖道。

Florent嗤笑起来。

“他没有。”Florent转动手里的酒杯。“你们都这么认为。事实上只是Pascal想转移财产。一直到现在Pascal的太太都在调查他的财产，相信我这位杰出的女性绝对不是因为Resende抢了自己的丈夫才拿出斗志的。据我所知他在贵圈玩的还不错不是吗？嗯？看起来不像是一贫如洗的样子。”

“我和Pascal并不熟悉。”

Florent摇了摇头：“我并非在向你打探，也没有辩解的意思。只是你们都错了。一直以来你们都认为是Pascal先离了婚，然后Nuno仙人跳带走了Pascal财产。不是的。Nuno认识Pascal太久了，你们是怎么称呼的来着？Nuno是Pascal的第一个“玩具”，他认识Pascal的时候甚至没有成年。”

“Resende告诉你的？”Solal的脸色愈发阴沉起来。

“我们不谈这些。”Florent喝掉了最后一点红酒，“更多的是Pascal的太太——她现在是我的客户了。”

Solal短促的笑了一声：“值得尊敬的女士。”

“哦，可不是吗。斗志昂扬。”Florent说，“总之……无论你从Pascal那里听说了什么，好吧，或许一部分是的，但绝不是全部的Nuno Resende。你或许觉得他是个二十岁就通达事理会玩仙人跳的婊子——他是。Pascal转移到他名下的财产他再也没拿回来过，但你知道他太太现在住的房子是Nuno过户给她的么。”

Solal不断敲打桌面的手指停了下来。

“如果不是Nuno拿出两套巴黎和海外的房产，她未必付得起那么多年的律师费。毕竟她做了太久的家庭主妇。”

“为什么告诉我这些。”

Florent把脸埋进手心里。

“Morhain先生。您认识Resende多久了？八年？但您了解他多少呢。”

“我想足够多了。”Solal说。

“是。对于上床来说可能太多了。”Florent笑起来，“但和Resende上床有多难呢。我很难想象您需要为了和Resende上床而取悦他，或者他值得让您请我吃顿饭。如果他今天辞职，”Florent打了个响指，“他今晚就愿意上你的床。”

Solal藏在高深眉骨下面的黑色眼睛看向Florent。

“巴西真好。”Florent耸耸肩，“可惜他周日就回巴黎了。啊我想想，他说下午六点半落地。”

“虽然说真的，我根本不想看到Nuno和您在一起。您能给他什么呢。”

Florent站起来正迎向走回桌子的Mikelangelo。我想您没有别的问题了，对吧。Florent拽着Mikelangelo的袖子转过身，我们走吧。他说。

 

3

 

Solal回过神来的时候他已经被堵在通往机场的高架上了。

导航显示他距离机场还有两公里，巴黎天气晴好，如果Florent的信息正确，Resende应该已经落地了。Solal烦躁得踩着刹车，陆虎随着亮着一串刹车灯的车流往前挪过去。Solal不喜欢开车，他讨厌堵车的时候无所事事，他也讨厌电台喋喋不休的主持人和他无法理解的流行音乐。他吃完午餐沿着塞纳河走回住所，忽然想要喝酒，于是打算开车去常去的酒庄。他从酒庄带出两瓶红酒丢在后座，然后驶离市区。

 

他现在在机场了。他离开停车场搜索了一遍机场的平面图——Landing在一楼。他不确定自己来做什么，等Resende回家？这太荒唐了。Solal从来没有在机场接过什么人，甚至前妻也没有。他不喜欢一个人开车，他已经说过了，他也不喜欢在机场等人，不喜欢看着滚动的飞机信息跳出“延误”或者“取消”的字样。他不喜欢竹篮打水一场空或者自我感动的情深义重。

 

Solal想起Florent说起的事情——Florent说话的时候Solal甚至在他眼里看到残酷的胜利光芒。生活或许改变了Florent，或者是他的男朋友改变了Florent。他不再是那个软弱的任人摆布的年轻人，他没有拒绝Solal的邀请，或许就是为了给他致命一击。他牵着勒孔特的手依然像块甜蜜的棉花糖，但他已经长出了能伤人的利爪。而这一切是谁的功劳呢。

 

Solal还不至于在这件事上居功自傲。或许是勒孔特，也或许是Resende。Solal踱到国际达到的出口，一拨中东旅客推着行李满脸疲惫。Solal从未见过这种场景。他是旅客中的一员，从来都是，他从那道玻璃门里走出来搭上出租车或者找到他的司机，有时甚至是Resende。总之他从不出现在这一头。

他在做什么？如果只是为了和Resende上床他大可不必如此大费周章。Florent是对的，Resende今天离职或许当晚就会爬上他的床。毋庸置疑。Solal在认识Resende的八年里每一次与Resende共处一室都能感受到几乎要爆炸的sex tension，电梯、午餐会、他的办公室。

他不止一次想着Resende被压在办公桌上的肩背和屁股射在自己的手心里。

 

于是Solal充满了矛盾，鉴于Resende同时是个优秀的CFO。Angelica当然希望Resende留下来。为此她甚至愿意加班加点排出开拓非洲市场的计划——“毕竟一个值得信任的CFO一辈子也未见得遇见一个，如果你放走Resende你会后悔的。”

“即便是Peggy上位？”

“尤其是为了Peggy，她太年轻了，如果Resende能再教他几年……”

“当然。”Solal叹了口气。

“Peggy很喜欢他。”

“哦，是吗。”

人人都爱Resende。

 

Solal想起Resende曾带着Florent穿梭在巴黎的大街小巷一间一间看公寓。“这个厨房很不错。”“我喜欢向阳的卧室。”“你未来会在这里工作吗？”Solal甚至从未见过走出办公室的Resende。 他是什么样子的？像那天在电梯里一样披散着头发穿着松垮的衣物带着刚从床上爬起来的慵懒情欲和新鲜吻痕吗？他会不厌其烦的打扮还是不修边幅的出现？他会触碰Florent吗？他们有过怎样的交谈？他们一起喝酒吗？Resende甚至很少在公司聚会上喝酒——他倾向于一个人偷偷溜走。

 

Solal发现他对于除了CFO之外的Resende一无所知。他摸不准Resende的好恶，不知道Resende的生活——该死Florent说的对，他对Resende一无所知。一无所知。他以为他知道。他以为他知道Pascal知道的Resende，但Pascal显然没有说出全部的故事，就像Solal选择隐藏了他和Florent并不愉快但至少和平的分别。

 

而显然的，Resende并不总是这样的。他或许曾经和Florent一样像一块甜蜜柔软发着热的烤棉花糖或者别的什么让人感到幸福的东西，但他不再是了。他见到Solal的时候就不再是了。Solal以为他从来就是个“没有心的婊子”——至少Pascal这么说，而尽管Solal现在不愿意承认，他知道他总有一天会的，Resende是他所未曾认知的事物。他或许是个没有心的婊子，但至少现在Solal知道他可以成为Pascal的共犯，Florent的拯救者，Peggy最喜欢的上司——尽管Peggy认为他难以取悦……那么他自己呢？

或许他也爱着Resende。人人都爱Resende.

 

而现在他来了。

Resende从玻璃门后面走出来，他离开了半个月只带回了一个小行李箱。他披散着头发穿着白色的棉麻长袖上衣和紧身牛仔裤。长途飞机让他疲倦，但巴西的阳光让他皮肤看起来火辣甜蜜。他在机场灯火通明里仿佛浑身散发着太阳的热力和气味，他走出护栏径直走向出租车候车点，Solal犹豫了一会，他向Solal的方向走过来，他没有走近，只是低头看着手机讯息，他快要走过Solal身边了。

Solel的喉结滚动了一下。

“Resende。”

Solal还是叫住了他。对方似乎没有听见。他停下来回一封简讯，Solal顿了顿，他走过去说：“Resende。”他看见那是Florent的短信，手机屏幕亮起来，Florent说：“作为律师我不认为这是个好主意。”Solal成年之后就戒掉了翻白眼的习惯，但他还是忍不住默默骂了一句：“多事。”

“真巧，Morhain先生。”Resende说。巴黎已经转冷，他穿上羽绒服看着Solal，“您在等什么人吗。”Solal没有说话。他拉过Resende手里的行李箱说，走吧，我开车来了。

Resende跟上了Solal。

 

Resende把行李塞进陆虎后座的时候发现了Solal的红酒。他拎着酒瓶回到前座扯掉瓶盖上的锡纸对着橡木塞一筹莫展，他安静得坐在副驾驶对着红酒瓶沉默了许久，陆虎驶过高速公路，暖色的灯光和阴影交替投在他身上，变换的光影下他的五官显得越发柔和起来。陆虎离开高速公路路过一家中国餐厅，Resende叫了停车。

他提着酒瓶离开了一会。Solal坐在车里看着Resende走进中国餐厅和老板说话，老板频频摇头，随后Resende跟着老板消失在Solal的视线之外。

Solal等了一会。

 

就在Solal以为Resende不会再出现的档口，他提着酒瓶推开店门走了出来。他提起酒瓶对着瓶后喝了一口，然后上了车。Solal借着窗外昏黯的街灯看见红酒瓶里串这一根一次性筷子的软木塞，想必Resende用一次性筷子戳进软木塞向下砸终于顶开了红酒瓶。他坐在副驾驶带好保险提起瓶子又喝了一口，梅洛馥郁的果香从他的嘴角溢出来填满狭小的空间，Solal揉了揉鼻尖。

这种技能想必不是Pascal教他的。

但Solal又实在想不到Resende能从哪里学会这种开红酒瓶的方式。

“商学院。”Resende举起酒瓶说，“学生宿舍。”

“我以为你会住在Pascal的房子里。”

“有时。"Resende也没再多解释，“没想到你会买智利红酒。我很喜欢梅洛。”Resende低头看了一眼标签。Solal动了动嘴唇。他是个老派的人，一向看不起南美酿制，酒庄老板送他时说不是什么好酒，你拿回去做菜。转过念来Solal还是闭了嘴，或许Resende确实不怎么喝酒又或者巴西改变了Resende的口味。这不重要，但他现在知道Resende喜欢梅洛了。他又多了解了Resende一点。

 

Resende打开车窗，他的脸贴在玻璃床上看向窗外忽明忽暗的阴影。他已经喝了半瓶红酒，酒精带回了一点血色，他斜着身体靠在窗户上出神，Solal在等待红绿灯的间隙伸手去拿他的酒瓶。

“别这样Solal，”Resende提起酒瓶避开Solal伸过来的手，“再过两个小时我的职业生涯就要晚节不保，你要允许我此后借口自己酒后失节，把一切责任推倒你身上。毕竟他们能拿你怎么样，大不了罚款，这对你而言重要吗。对我来说就是另一回事了。”

“你喝多了。”Solal回过头来，红绿灯变得很快，周六的市区交通畅通无阻。

“我喝多了吗？我们都知道会发生什么。你为什么没有问我住在哪里呢还是你知道？这不是去我家的路，Solal。再过两个路口我们就会停进你家的车库，然后呢？你会干我吗？当然……该死，我居然还上了你的车。”

我想Florent已经提醒过你不要这么做了。Solal沉吟了半晌最终没说出口。

“这不是什么严重的事。”Solal说，“十个CFO有九个在睡他们不该睡的对象。”Resende想要反驳却被红酒呛得咳起来，他在副驾驶座上缩起身体，酒液顺着他的嘴角留下白衬衫上污迹斑斑。他平复下来向后靠向椅背，剧烈喘息着双眼溢满泪水，任由Solal从他手里抽走红酒瓶。

“我们不一样Solal，”Resende说，“我不是含着金汤匙出生的，我也没有什么天分。”

“如果你不愿意，我可以送你回家。”Solal说完便停住了。连他自己都不知道这句话说的是真情还是假意。如果Resende真的拒绝呢？掉头？开车送他回家？还有一个街区Solal就能把车开进自家院子的车库把Resende被酒精浸透的柔软躯体从副驾驶座上拎起来随意搓揉。他是温热的吗？他像Solal想象的一样柔软吗？

如果他说不呢？

Solal面对忽如其来的惶恐不知所措。而Resende在副驾驶座上拉开了牛仔裤的拉链。

“算了Solal。也没那么严重。”他修剪得干干净净的指甲伸进牛仔裤里，布料很快被撑起一个形状。Solal从未觉得这个街区那么宽阔又无趣，陆虎驶过亮着招牌的超市、健身房、美容院、咖啡厅……周六晚上年轻人成群结队呼朋引伴，廉价珠宝在车顶的照射下反射的光几乎让人失明，Resende磨蹭着副驾驶座的真皮座椅，右手隐没在Solal看不见的阴影里，他阖上眼睛舔着嘴唇扭动身体，腰背随着右手的动作起伏，他的左手越过手刹和档位，摸向Solal腿间。

“当然你不会告发我的，”Resende嘻嘻笑起来，“你只是想要这个对吧。你当然可以得到。”Resende隔着西装裤子挺括的布料揉搓Solal两腿之间的鼓胀，他得意的笑起来。该死。他半勃了多久？西装裤的束缚让Solal不适，他在Resende手中挺动了一下，对方发出带着笑意的柔软鼻音，哼哼唧唧的拖长了调子，谢天谢地，Solal终于控制着自己的中枢神经打开了车库的遥控门。

 

“别告诉任何人。”Resende被Solal拽出车门时说。

然后Solal没有给他再说话的机会。

 

Nuno.

Solal贴在Resende耳边把的名字吹进他的耳廓。Resende缩在Solal怀来环着他的肩膀颤抖着任他玩弄自己的耳垂。他们来不及走上二楼的卧室，他们从车库拉扯着撞开客厅的门勉强滚坐的客厅的沙发上，Resende是清醒的，Solal确定，他细细的啃着Resende的脖子看他自己扒掉裤子赤裸着下身跪坐在他的大腿上，股缝隔着裤子磨蹭着Solal鼓胀的形状。他垂下头缩进Solal颈窝，灼热的呼吸喷在他的胸口，有时是后背，取决于他的动作。他几乎迫不及待得伸手解开Solal的皮带，带着几乎跟一个死物较劲的神情，在解开Solal裤子拉链的时候露出得胜的幼稚笑容，“哈哈。”他说，垂着眼睑舔舔嘴唇，然后被Solal抱起来掀翻在地板上。

他们有一个柔软的着陆。Resende的身体陷在波斯地毯温暖的怀抱里，Solal的手掌适时护住了他的后脑。他闭上眼睛又睁开，灭了灯的房间里他的眼睛是唯一的光源，他看着Solal的眼睛，黑色的眼珠转了一圈扫过繁复的吊顶和枝形吊灯又落回Solal身上，他伸出手穿过Solal的头发，被酒精浸透的身体贴着Solal，微微汗湿的滚烫手心贴着Solal的头皮缓慢扫过去，直到后颈。

Solal想要吻他。

“吻我。”Resende说。他的腿环上Solal的腰，脚跟嬉闹式的捶打Solal的大腿根。他对上Solal陷在眉骨后面的眼睛发出失望又期待的叹息——这不会是一场温柔的性爱了，Solal托在他脑后的手不是他为所欲为的保障——他又玩过火了。又或许仅仅是忍得太久了。

当然Solal没有吻他。

Resende被翻过来，刚刚铺上地面的波斯地毯散发着精心掩饰的消毒水和樟脑气味，Solal压在他背后拽着他狭窄的盆骨支起身体，他的手指缓慢得进入他。缓慢的。几乎有一个世纪那么长。Resende的脸埋在臂弯里下体蹭着地毯催促Solal的动作，扭动着自己的屁股撞向Solal的指根，而Solal俯身咬住了他的后颈。

“唔……”Resende喘息着怂起了蝴蝶骨，Solal舔了舔自己留下的齿痕。

“明天是周日,”Solal鼓胀的阴茎从西装裤里跳出来磨蹭着Resende两腿之间的会阴，随着他手指的动作一下以下撞着他同样鼓胀的囊袋，“你有的是时间吞下它。”

Resende呜咽起来，触电的酥麻从挺翘的前端和后脑同时炸起来在脊椎里相撞爆发出让他四肢颤抖的愉悦和痛苦。这将是一个长夜。Resende任由Solal的手指没入他的身体，他渴望Solal的入侵和抚摸，每一寸皮肤，每一寸神经。酒精浸透的身体和神志发着热。我还没有着陆，Resende想，我或许还在飞机上。他埋在地毯里闭上眼睛，远远逃离自己的过去和现实，死亡和性爱是永不结束的假期，只要闭上眼睛就可以。

“接纳我。”他命令。火热的利刃顶着他身体的入口。

当然。如果你愿意拥抱我。

Solal进入他的身体，将他从地毯上拉起来锁进怀里。他的突突跳动的血管烫进Resende体内，Resende倚在Solal胸口任人摆布，他弯起身体向后仰去抓住Solal后脑勺刺手的短发，磨蹭着Solal的颈窝分开唇舌，向他献上一个吻。

和想象的一样柔软。

Solal犹豫着闭上眼睛。

 

4

 

Solal擦亮打火机，带着温度的光线在Resende的脸上投下阴影。火舌烧着烟草，Resende吐出烟圈把烟灰弹在地毯上，一如既往。

 

Resende从Morhain制药离职了。Peggy接手了Resende的职位，董事会轻易通过了Resende的选择。Farewell Party上Resende喝多了酒，Solal走进酒店结账的时候Resende套在松散的灰色西装马甲和白衬衣里倦意朦胧得看着Solal。

“我们该走了吗？”他问Solal。红酒在他泛白的嘴唇内侧留下一圈深色的痕迹，他伸出舌头扫过下唇，下唇柔软又潮湿。

他自然跟Solal回家了。就像那之前和那之后一样坐在Solal的路虎副驾驶上撩拨自己的欲望。他们从来等不及回到床上，Solal在送洗了无数次他的波斯地毯之后终于换上了Resende喜欢的一条宜家地毯——Resende讨厌需要精心保养的一切物件。“我讨厌你的房子。” Resende在一次做爱后躺在沙发上说。“打蜡的地板，黄铜把手，波斯地毯，中国瓷器。”他从鼻子里发出不屑的哼声。“除了你的浴缸。”

于是那天晚上他们在浴缸里做爱。

 

此刻Resende躺在宜家地毯上吐着烟圈打滚。Solal想说点什么，但每每作罢。他们沉默远多于说话，甚至沉默远多于做爱。Resende花上一个下午躺在Solal的地毯上或者床上发呆或者翻看Solal的画册，甚至挑剔Solal的家具。他们有足够的理由沉默，Solal知道他们总是有相左的意见并为之争吵，小到地毯的颜色大到Peggy近来的决策——“我可没签保密协议你要是想告诉我就得承担我找Pascal抄你老底的风险。” Resende永远有办法让Solal生气。即便Solal知道他没有别的意思。

于是他们沉默。直到Solal决定不再开口说话。

 

但Solal总是有那么多“为什么”想问Resende。为什么你不喜欢绿色？为什么你不喜欢我的家居？为什么你更信任Peggy？为什么要帮Florent?为什么总要跟我吵架？

但Resende总是显得不耐烦。于是他们在抵达这些问题之前就会吵架。

Solal想问Resende接下来打算怎么办——Resende离职的时候律师送上了最严格的竞业禁止协议和大笔的经济补偿金，后者当然是Solal独断专行的结果。

 

“我不觉得这是个明智的选择，每月依照离职前公司的百分之五十支付经济补偿太高了。”Angelica看着Solal把Resende塞进路虎的副驾驶，“你真的以为Resende会乖乖休息两年吗。”

而Solal不置可否。

 

或许他这么希望。他希望高额的经济补偿能让Resende心安理得的在巴黎闲散一段时间。Solal不觉得Resende从二十多岁离开Pascal之后有好好生活过一段日子。Solal抚摸着Resende赤裸的背脊打消了自己询问的念头。他不想知道Resende下一步的计划。

这样就很好。他希望Resende没有下一步计划。至少现在。

 

TBC

 

***

 

【索flo会面沙雕剧场】

 

三人在餐厅落座， Mikele在打开菜单的瞬间僵住了。Flo瞥了一眼Mikele俯身在他耳边轻轻说：“没关系，随便点。”

Mikele一脸诧异，Florent回过头对着Solal：“今天你结账对吧。”

Solal从菜单里抬起头来。撇了撇嘴。

对。他答道。

于是Mikele给自己点了两份羊排。

点餐完毕。Mikele太饿，偷偷伸手摸向餐前面包。Flo看见了，眼观鼻鼻观心装作没看见。Solal也看见了，不禁眼角一抽。

 

等Mikele去上厕所时，Solal用餐巾擦擦嘴：

“没想到你和一个吃面包也要偷偷摸摸的人在一起了。”

Flo放下刀叉：“餐前面包放在桌上就是可以吃的。”

Solal勾了勾嘴角：“看你这饿的，是不是很久没吃了。现在你能吃啥，煲仔饭？”

Flo睁大眼睛看向Solal，比起被冒犯他更感到Solal的不可理喻。这家伙有啥毛病。没想到Solal继续说：

“你和他在一起后还换手机吗，以前你一周换一部和玩似的，现在呢，用了一年吧。”

“你以前爱穿的貂，我还给你留着呢。”

 

Mikele回来后，Flo站起来，在旁边拉提琴的侍者惊讶的目光中拉着Mikele的手站在Solal身边。

Flo说：“我和他就要去吃冰激凌了，超便宜的那种，几块钱买一大盒，但是我们可以一起吃，你能吗，你能把冰激凌抹在雷森德身上舔吗，你能像我一样拿着棉花糖抽打雷森德的背吗。你就用你那堆钱垒个雷森德的样子抱着撸吧，呵呵哒！”

 

在Flo和Mikele骑着小绵羊突突突离开的时间里，Solal感觉自己在座位上成了一座沙雕，风一吹，就散了。

 

注：mikele偷吃面包，flo拿棉花糖试图打mikele头都是现实发生滴事

 

 

本文前文→[《私力救济》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705661)


	2. Chapter 2

 

5

 

“我找到新工作了。”

Solal的手停的Resende赤裸的脊背上。

“哦，”他收回了手伸向床头柜，从烟盒里抽出一支烟，他并不着急点燃，只是夹着烟问道，“去哪。”

Resende支起上身从另一边的床头柜上拿起打火机，他把头发甩到一边，伸手给Solal点了烟。

“你在意吗。”Resende歪过头笑起来，他看着Solal，从他手里拿走刚点燃的烟放在嘴边，他想了想说道，“无所谓了，你未必想知道。”

很难说有什么关于Resende的事情Solal全然不想知道。虽然Solal从来不说但他总很想知道他遇见Resende之前Resende历过的事。当然他想听Resende说，而不是什么别的人。

“说说看。” Solal合起双手，Resende吐出的烟圈迷了他的眼。

“福特基金会？”

“哈。”Solal嗤之以鼻，“你去福特基金会能做什么。”

Resende的眉心微微抽了一下，他翻过身倚在床头没有说话。

Solal另抽出一支烟点燃：“你不适合基金会。”

“什么时候轮到你评价我‘适合’做什么了。”Resende尖锐得说。

“我！”Solal被烟呛得咳嗽起来。

基金会那群智商低下效率堪忧又喜欢自我感动的圣母！Solal捏紧了拳头，根本就是有钱人拿来避税的工具，政府充门面的招牌，这种事即便是Solal也不屑于做……但Resende……

”你对他们来说太好了。Solal一边咳嗽一边不忿得说。Resende甚至认为Morhain制药缺乏挑战。基金会？那群自恃清高、缺乏常识、满脑子天真想法的、的……Resende拍着Solal的后背，他挥着手摇了摇头，斟酌着合适的词汇。

卫道士。Solal自我确认道。社会的蛀虫。自以为是“人道主义”的代言人事实上不过是一群虚与委蛇的卫道士，要不就蠢得不容于资本主义精英社会。但Resende……

Resende!

“为什么。”

“Solal——”Resende坐起来掐灭了烟，他动了动嘴唇，回头看着Solal，认真地看他，以一种近乎掂量的姿态。他绷劲嘴唇蹙着眉心，Solal的手心温热贴着他的脖颈，Resende黑色的眼睛深不见底又闪闪发亮。来我怀里，Solal揉搓着他后颈柔软的发线喟叹，Nuno，过来我怀里。

Resende拨开了Solal的手。

“怎么了，”Solal不耐烦得问，“你……”

“我没有必要对你解释，”Resende说，“甚至连我自己也未必能说的清楚。好吧，Solal，或许我厌倦了巴黎和你们所谓的小圈子，我还能做些什么呢？开发新的市场，我知道，但我不喜欢你的方式。”

“但——”Solal嗤笑。

“但我是个靠仙人跳发家的婊子，”Resende笑起来，“相信我，我完全明白自己是什么玩意，但这不代表我能接受自己是个婊子然后坦然处之……不过我猜你觉得这一切都挺好的，对吧。”

Solal蹙起眉头。

“我的意思是你的生活。”Resende躺下来，“你觉得这一切都挺好的，你的企业，立场，圈子，聚会和派对，甚至Flo——”

“Resende，”Solal警告道，“别把Florent扯进来——”

“为什么？他也曾经是你生活的一部分不是吗？你觉得这再正常不过了。就像你们骗保，做假账，逃税，洗白，内幕交易……你才不是真的在乎第三世界有没有良好的医疗保障系统或者行之有效的疫苗和药物，你只在乎利润和Morhain制药的企业形象。”

“Morhain制药为整个欧洲提供了几千个工作岗位，接近半数的最新医药科研成果来自Morhain制药，法国的税收，整个欧洲的出口贸易、外汇储备，人口流动……”

“政府数据。”Resende意兴阑珊，“Solal，政府数据。”

“你尽可以追求你认为正确的东西，但我不认为你有资格对我的生活指手画脚。”

 

Resende张了张嘴又闭上。他盯着天花板一 言不发。Solal看着Resende放空的脸，直到烟头微微烫手。

那种微妙的平衡瞬间打破了。在Solal措手不及地将烫手的烟头丢进烟灰缸的瞬间。记忆床垫向一边倾斜，Resende像一只被惊扰的蝴蝶一样扑闪着翅膀离开了Solal的床。床垫于是倾斜的更加明显。Solal把烟头掐灭回头看着Resende，他站起来抽出两张纸巾清理了自己穿上裤子。

“你知道我一直讨厌你家雕花的天花板。” Resende说。

“你要去哪。”Solal说。

下楼吃点东西。Solal希望他这么说，天色渐渐黑下来，食物的气味从邻居的厨房里飘进二楼卧室。闻起来像面包和番茄汤，但Resende已经束起了皮带。

“机场宾馆吧，”Resende说，“我明天就去新德里。”

“新德里？印度？”Solal提高了音调，他的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，“你从来没说是印度。”

“现在你知道了。”

 

Resende在房间里进进出出，终于找到了他不知丢在哪里的外套。他抖了抖外套拂去绒面上并不存在的灰尘，站在床前看着赤身裸体的Solal。Resende歪过头笑了笑：“我走了。”

Solal颓然得坐在那里看向窗外，鼻翼张合，眉头紧蹙。Resende站在那里却没有立刻离开，穿着来时的牛仔裤和白衬衫，头发比来的时候凌乱一点，衬衫袖口卷起来，后背揉出明显的褶皱，黑色的斜背包挎在身上，牛仔裤遮住小巧的脚踝和消瘦的脚背，露出尖尖的、赤裸的脚趾。

 

“你该早点告诉我。”Solal又点了一支烟。

“所以你有更多的时间对我评头论足或者我们有更多时间吵架吗？得了吧，Solal。”Resende走到床边拿走了Solal手里的烟，“少抽点，注意身体。”

Resende掐灭了烟，他的身体从Solal近前转开了，身体的温度和气味距离Solal近了又远，干净的肥皂味道里有点盐味。Solal伸出的手拂过他的衣角，最终也没抓住。

我允许你走了吗？你为什么不提前告诉我？你怎么能什么都不告诉我就要去这么远的地方？

Solal的双手合在一起，拇指不自在的交缠着。Solal反复斟酌着如何表达自己——如何表达他的愤怒和无以名状的焦虑。他想要对着Resende大声吼叫，质问他怎么能够接受这种邀请，远离世界中心——印度……印度！Solal简直怒不可遏。他甚至没有过问他的意见。他先斩后奏，他几乎立刻就要离开了，他现在就要去机场宾馆！他到底打算什么时候告诉他！Solal全身的血液冲向脑袋。Resende站在床边抓着外套歪过头看他，带着自嘲又纵容的笑。他终于动了。他要走了。

“等等。”Solal说。

“嗯？”Resende回过头来。

Solal的手掌拂过眉心。他叹了一口气。

“什么时候的飞机。”

Resende摇了摇头，“明天中午。”

“我……”Solal抬头看着Resende，“我可以开车送你去机场。”Solal说，眼神闪烁回避Resende的目光，“如果……如果你需要。”

Resende轻轻哼了一声。

 

“我走了。”

他一边说一边披上外套离开了卧室。Solal听见Resende赤裸着双脚跃下楼梯时候撞击陈旧的木地板发出“咚咚咚”的声音。他轻快的跑过铺着大理石的玄关，脚步几乎轻不可闻。他在门厅坐下穿鞋，凳子“吱呀”叫了一声。然后他打开了大门。

门锁的撞针发出“咔哒”的轻响。Solal的嘴唇紧紧得抿在一起。他默读了五秒——Resende关门的时间通常比这短得多。他总是一阵风一样地走进来用脚甩上门——就像今天，他吻他，柔软得挂在他身上，巴拉巴拉说个不停，光着脚在他庄重的房子里跑来跑去。他让这里格格不入，他让Solal的房子显得死气沉沉，他让Solal看起来严肃甚至古板，Solal知道自己老了，即便贯穿对方身体时依然有力。

“砰”。

窗帘飘了起来。Solal能感觉到一阵轻微的气旋。然后房子安静下来。

 

它依旧严肃、沉稳、甚至古板。它显然得上了年纪。Solal逐渐明白为什么Resende不喜欢自己的房子。它充斥着古老的欲望，它的主人虽然极尽奢华但显然是个不真正懂得享受生活的傻瓜——那个不常用的按摩浴缸是最好的佐证。

“殉葬室不过如此。”Resende曾经这样说。

 

Solal站起来。夜风太冷了。他说服自己。他躲在白纱窗帘后面关上窗户。Resende小跑着越过马路。Solal住的地方不常有出租车，但他想Resende选择在这个时候离开是明智的。再晚一些甚至大路上都没有出租车了。

他应该用Uber叫了车再走。Solal看着Resende裹紧大衣，小小的脸藏在围巾里沿着小路离开。他的头发收在围巾里，只带了一个随身的挎包。他的行李呢？Solal想。他要住在哪里？会有人来接他吗？他会有喜欢的公寓吗？他能买到喜欢的食物吗？Solal甚至不确定Resende会不会说英语，直到他想起Resende本就不是巴黎人。

他是波尔图人。Solal意识到。他从来都背井离乡。巴黎和新德里对他而言毫无差别。

异乡。异乡的异乡。

Resende消失在小路尽头。

何必留恋异乡。

 

6

 

“我讨厌印度。”Solal坐在办公室里丢下手里的发言稿，“我讨厌印度。我不管研究部里有多少印度员工，”Solal看了一脸无奈的Eliza一眼，“我讨厌印度。”

“Morhain先生，求求您了。”Eliza收起发言稿，“种族歧视是非常严重的……”

“如果你这么说的话，”Solal说，“我确实有那么一点歧视。”

“不，老板，”Eliza回敬道，“您不过是对印度持有严重偏见。”

“严重偏见和种族歧视的差别在于？”

“在于偏见能够被纠正，”Eliza又看了一眼发言稿然后将整理好的稿件放在Solal面前，“等您的前任CFO从印度回来，您就又能重新拥抱研发部门的同事了。”Eliza在Solal反驳之前飞快得站起来拎起挎包离开了办公室，“我走了！Morhain先生！圣诞快乐！”

 

Solal瘪了瘪嘴。他独自一人坐在办公室里看着天色渐灰，办公室外面嘈杂的人声逐渐平息，电梯“叮叮”响个不停。最后一个行政部的同事离开办公室，上了年纪的清洁工推着吸尘器步履蹒跚，走进办公室里。

 

“Morhain先生。”他推着清洁车走进办公室，“您还不走吗？”

“哦，这就走了。”Solal回过神来。天色已经全黑，办公楼的灯光逐渐熄灭。马路上车流拥挤，喇叭声笔直冲上顶楼刺进Solal耳朵里。

“哦，这真粗鲁。”清洁工绞干抹布熟练得擦拭窗台，顺手推开窗户给封闭的办公室换气，“但这也怪不得他们不是吗。”他一边清理着窗台，一边说话，既像是自言自语，又像是和Solal闲谈，“圣诞节，大家都想回家。”

Solal整理围巾的手停顿了片刻。

是吗。这么快。

Solal走向窗台，看向底下的街道——街灯绕上青绿的松柏枝条，坠着深红的圣诞蝴蝶结，树上挂着发光的圣诞装饰球，街边的橱窗里早已堆满了精心包装的圣诞礼物和冬青树……手边窗沿上甚至结了一层霜。

 

是圣诞节了。Solal想。Resende离开快要两年了。

“Morhain先生要回家过圣诞节吗。”清洁工清理了窗台转而清理办公室里的灰尘。

Solal收拾着背包摇头，心想父母双亡，兄弟不睦。如果让他回去看着Solus的脸，他可能会忍不住把实验室里的炭疽病毒打包在送给他的圣诞贺卡里。

“哦，您和太太过节？”

“离婚了。”

“孩子？”

“跟着母亲。”

“圣诞节也不去探望他们吗？”

Solal停下了手里的动作。

 

或许他应该去。他甚至应该给他们准备圣诞礼物。他已经有好几个圣诞节不曾去看过他的孩子了。Solal承认自己是个不称职的父亲。上一段婚姻的破裂在于他毫无准备，全然无措。他根本不知道如何处理他的孩子和太太——他讨厌生活脱离掌控，于是更加厌烦回家。

“你并不爱我。”他记得他的前妻说。

Solal无法反驳。他并不清楚她所说的爱指的是什么。哦，Solal并不是什么用金钱弥补陪伴的老古板。他有足够的钱，他尽可能多的回家。但看起来他并不能满足太太的要求。她总是有太多要求——她希望Solal顾忌她的感受，关注孩子的需求，照顾孩子的学习，去孩子的学校开家长会，出席太太公司的募款晚宴……Solal无比厌烦又昏昏欲睡。

于是他的太太带走了孩子。Solal想起来他已经有段时间没去看他的孩子们了。曾经他们会在夏天的时候一起去海滩游泳。但他的孩子们逐渐到了叛逆的年龄。Solal不想承认但他确实感到畏惧——他害怕他叛逆的孩子们，他们投射了他是个多么不称职的父亲。

"我想不了吧，”Solal说，“没有我他们或许更好。”

“说得不错。”清洁工打开吸尘器，“孩子大了都是这样。”

Solal点点头。

“看来您要度过一个silent night 了。”

Solal因为这拙劣的双关笑起来。

“圣诞快乐，先生。”

“圣诞快乐。”Solal带上帽子。

 

Solal坐进他的陆虎——还是那辆车。Solal看了一眼空荡荡的副驾驶发动了汽车。在暖车的间隙Solal靠在驾驶座上把玩着手机。Solal是个相当恋旧的人，从某种程度上来说。例如他不喜欢更换电子产品，至今还在使用版本最老的IBM thinkpad, 手里还是早期的iPhone4，开了十年的陆虎，住了几十年的老房子……他的手机里还存在Resende的手机号，电脑里还存着Resende向他提交的文件。

但他已然人在异乡。

他可以给他发短信。Solal想，发动了车子。是的，他可以。Solal像是点亮了一盏明灯。是的，他可以。Solal反复确认道。Solal开着车随着车流缓慢移动。什么时候呢。他踩着刹车不耐烦的敲击手指，把玩手机。现在？Solal按亮了手机屏幕又熄灭它。印度现在几点？白天吗？他可以联系他吗？

Solal一次都没有联系过Resende。两年了，不是他不想。他想过太多次。但他手头总有太多事情。北非和东欧的新市场，和基金会的合作，研发部门又有新药需要报批，Solus又找他麻烦……Solal两年来出差的次数比之前十年加起来都多。

 

“您知道您不用亲自去。” Angelica说，“我可以去。”

“北非国家对女性抱有偏见。”Solal回答。

“是您对女性抱有偏见。谁会和钱过不去呢。”Angelica说，“他们才不在乎坐在谈判桌对面的是个女性还是个old gay呢。”

Solal吸了一口气发现自己没有了发作的力气，过度忙碌的工作和频繁的时差让Solal变得寡言又阴沉。

“您该好好休息，”Angelica说，“做一些……您知道，想做的事情。”

 

现在Solal闲了下来，北非市场正式上了轨道，两年来第一次带来了持续了利润，东欧市场的进展不顺利，Solal让Angelica暂时搁置了计划。所以……即是如此了，Solal几乎要闲到下一年。他堵在巴黎最繁忙的街道上看着流光溢彩的橱窗犹豫着要不要给Resende发个短信。

Oh……多么悲情。

 

_“回来过圣诞节吗？”_

_“Hey？”_

_“你怎么样？”_

_“圣诞快乐？”_

 

Solal有无数选择，每一种都乏善可陈。Solal的手指在手机屏幕上悬空着滑动，Resende的手机号码落在收件人一栏里，指针在输入框里跳动，Solal关掉手机屏幕又打开。

Solal在堵车间隙按下了发送键——

 

_我听说今年冬天印度的天气很反常。_

 

Solal知道。某一天他上班路上正在听早间新闻。电台播报印度遭遇了难得一见的严冬，北部地区最低气温接近冰点。Solal关掉了电台，这没有什么意义。Solal想。他对热带地区的严冬没有任何概念。他不能给Resende提供任何帮助，然而……

 

手机响了。

 

Solal在路中间刹住陆虎，引来背后一阵愤怒的喇叭。

 

_“哦，是吗。但我回巴黎了。”_

Resende的名字落在对话框顶头。

 

_“我在Saint Joseph礼拜堂，如果你有空的话？”_

 

Resende回来了。Solal的手比他的脑子更快得反应过来，他在路口掉了头。

 

7

 

Resende坐在副驾驶看着窗外。黑衬衫外面裹着黑西装，黑西装外面压着黑外套，支着脑袋半阖着眼睛。Solal开的很慢，Resende看起来异常苍白，绷紧的嘴唇摸不清情绪。Solal开出巴黎二区犹豫着问到：“去哪？”

Resende转过头来扫了Solal一眼，又看向窗外。

“我以为你会想回家。”

“我如果想回家，为什么要找你。”

也对。Solal想。他从未听Resende谈起过家人。

“哦，Solal，你变得软弱了。”Resende讪笑道。

 

哦不。Solal这样想着开上回家的路。或许确实有些什么改变了，这些年，但绝不是自己因为年龄的增长而变得软弱。Solal用眼角打量着Resende——车窗的反光里投下Resende的的影子，两颊浅浅得凹陷下去，一双泛红的眼睛亮得惊人。他卷着巴黎冬日冰冷的空气和坐进车里，意兴阑珊地向Solal打招呼然后一言不发得看向窗外。Solal好几次欲言又止，他想问Resende什么时候回来，会回来多久，为什么回来，当然最好的答案是永远都不会离开。

但Resende拒绝回答。

 

事实上Solal从未问出口，Resende也无从拒绝。Solal知道Resende不想说话。他形容疲倦近乎油尽灯枯，皱纹爬上他的眼角，血丝布满眼眶。他问好的声音干涩沙哑，靠在皮质座椅上的肩胛骨仿佛不堪重负一般垮塌。他甚至不确定为什么Resende想要见他。即便说笑的时候，他看起来依旧十分厌倦。

即便Resende依然知道怎么激怒Solal——信手拈来毫不费力，但这于他而言丧失了乐趣，他毫不享受更不期待Solal的反应。甚至相比Solal的怒气，他不置可否的态度反倒让眼前人燃起一丝兴趣——诧异或许是个更确切的词汇。他回头看着Solal蹙着眉头几乎有些不满。两年前Resende的故意挑衅会让Solal他直接开回九区把Resende带回家按在地毯上直到他哭叫着乞求更多又颤抖着推拒。但现在Solal握着方向盘的手稳定的仿佛Resende没有说过一句话。

这不是Resende想要达到的目的。

他的手越过拍档和手刹摸上Solal的腿。隔着加厚的西装裤Solal依然感到他惊人的热度。

“专心开车，”Resende半阖着眼睑不安分地动手，“我不想死在今天。”

 

而在Solal看来Resende过分热情了。

当他握着对方的腰进入他的身体，Resende散乱的头发披在脑后，舌尖刷过Solal的耳廓吐出的灼热的呼吸。他的身体压在Solal的大腿上蛇一样扭动，前端吐出透明的液体，蹭着Solal渴求他的触碰。

“哈……”他坐在Solal身上操着自己大腿内侧颤抖着射出体液，“Solal……”

“多久没做了?” Solal皱着眉头顶进炙热紧致的小口，印度让他形容消瘦但依旧精壮，橄榄色的皮肤甚至更加性感。他坐在Solal身上难耐的扭动身体让Solal暂时抛却了顾虑——还有什么比满足Resende更重要的事情呢？

那些可以等。

所有的问题都可以等。

“欢迎回来。”Solal含着Resende的嘴唇含糊得说，Resende线条利落的腿松垮垮地勾着Solal的腰背任由Solal把自己抱起来深深撞进欲望源头，他扬起脖子甩着头发露出脆弱的咽喉，而Solal抓住机会狠狠咬上他的脖颈。

“唔……嗯……”Resende闷哼着抓紧了Solal的肩背，纷乱的意识终于脱离了他的脑袋。

Peace.

他深吸一口气，更深地缩进Solal怀里。

随后睡意袭来，像每一个三万英尺的高压氧仓一样平静。

 

8

 

Resende的高烧突如其来，Solal发现时Resende已经躺在浴缸里昏昏沉沉得睡过去 。

“你早该告诉我。”Solal把软绵绵的Resende从浴缸里拽出来裹进被子里，对着他湿漉漉的头发一筹莫展。Solal发现自己对照顾孩子毫无经验——他从来没有照顾过生病的儿子或者太太，他甚至不记得自己小时候生过什么病。“你要不要回家？”Solal问起来，Resende只是更深得缩进被子里不说话。

好吧。Solal坐在床边揉着Resende柔软的长发忧心起来，他翻箱倒柜，也没能在家里找到能用的药物。谁能相信Morhain制药的大股东家里连一片像样的布洛芬也找不出来呢。

裹在被子里的Resende不自觉的蹭向Solal的掌心，Solal手心一片滚烫，他给Resende盖了一块湿毛巾，但Resende睡得并不安稳，他在被子里翻来覆去发出痛苦的呜咽声，湿毛巾只能让他更不舒服罢了。

圣诞夜里所有的商店都关闭了，Solal家的女佣离开了巴黎，给他留下一冰箱冷食和速食。Solal给她打了电话，但早就不在服务区。Eliza、Angelica和Peggy都去了阿尔卑斯山度假，Solal试着打了Eliza的电话，信号时断时续总不是太好。这样也好，Solal也没法向Eliza解释Resende现在的状况，真的说出来又怕Eliza嘲笑他。

于是Solal翻出了他在平安夜最不想拨的号码。

他看着缩在他床上裹着被子的Resende叹了口气。

 

“我们不能好好说话吗？”Solal怕吵醒Resende，于是离开了房间掩上房门。

“Morhain.”他的前任妻子在电话那头叹了一口气，“我们离婚已经快十年了。十年！Morhain! 你到底有什么问题？我怎么会知道‘你家’的药箱在哪里？”她的声调越来越高，说道‘你家’的时候她几乎咬牙切齿。

“我知道……”

“你知道你不是个好丈夫，但你屡教不改！Solal！你甚至都不能在圣诞节屈尊来看一下孩子！你凭什么拎起电话来就对我指手画脚？！”

“我很抱歉……”

“不用了Solal。我很失望。”

于是Solal失去了最后一个救兵。

 

Resende还缩在被子里沉睡。他搅在一起的眉心告诉Solal他依然痛苦，但除了皮肤滚烫他现在既不烦躁又不呓语。Solal翻遍了家里的抽屉也没有找到体温计，他不知道Resende到底烧得怎么样。早些时候他依稀觉得Resende不对劲——他过于沉默又过于热情，身体内部烫的吓人。他拂过Resende的额头，他依旧高烧不退，半张脸缩在被子里，身体陷在松软的床垫里像个温顺的家养宠物。Solal的手背贴着Resende发烫的下颚直到手背的温度与他的身体齐平，Solal知道自己只剩下最后一个选择。

 

“Hey.” Solal在电话接通的瞬间松了一口气，他吸取了前一通电话的教训，说，“圣诞快乐，Florent.”

“哦，当然当然。十分快乐。”Florent在电话那头含混得说。Solal几乎能够想象Florent坐在沙发上看着无聊的肥皂剧嘴里塞满棉花糖和肉桂派享受他即将到来的圣诞假期，电话那头传来锅碗瓢盆碰撞的热闹响声，意大利风情的法语说道：“要加小番茄吗，Flo~?”

他根本不需要什么人祝他圣诞快乐。Solal翻了个白眼，悄悄离开Resende半掩上房门。电话那边Florent一边回答“好”一边离开了厨房，背景里人间烟火的嘈杂渐渐远去，Florent问道：“我怎有如此殊荣，Morhain先生？”

“嗯……Solal。Florent。你现在方便过来一次吗？”

“为了？”Florent警觉起来。

“我的意思是如果你恰好有布洛芬体温计什么的话。”Solal含糊其辞，“或者你恰好知道哪里有？”

“这是圣诞节，Solal，你开什么玩笑。”Florent说，“你病了？”

“不是我。”Solal知道如果他说自己病了Florent的下一句话就是“你自生自灭去吧。”

“啊，”Florent拖长了音调，“他在你家？”

“……我没有说是‘他’。”

“有什么不同呢。”Florent听起来被逗乐了，“他怎么样？”

Solal透过半掩的门看着房间里的Resende，他在床上卷成一团只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，不时蠕动着翻个身。Solal在“cute”和“not well”之间斟酌良久，一时不该如何是好。

“我想……哦，他睡了。嗯……”

Florent听着Solal语无伦次，沉默了一会，发出一阵绝望的嚎啕。

“Solal你知道这是圣诞节是吧。”他说，失望的，“你知道我现在应该在厨房里陪米开朗基罗做饭顺便偷吃可口的小羊排和意大利面，把自己淹死在水果派棉花糖热巧克力和热红酒里的对吧？”

Solal没有说话。

“看在Nuno的份上。”Florent说。

“我从没说过那是Resende.”Solal在床边坐下，顺着Resende露在被子外面的脑袋。

“那我不来了。”Florent立刻说。

“嘿嘿！等等！Florent!”Solal急切得叫到，他的声音似乎惊扰了躺在床上的Resende，对方不安得翻了个身。

“他并不很好，”Solal放缓了声调轻轻地说，“我是说……Nuno。他不太好。”

“我想你还住在老地方对吧？”Florent说，电话那头传来柜子打开又关上的声音。

“哦是的。老地方。”

 

窗外传来夸张的鸣笛，Solal立刻从床边弹起来走向窗口。楼下停着一辆机车，如果Solal没有认错那绝对属于勒孔特和Florent。

他低声咒骂一句飞奔下楼，踏出家门的一刻才发现自己还穿着拖鞋和浴袍，但Solal现在顾不上体面，他向Florent的机车走过去——Florent正从机车上跨下来，从不大的机车后车厢里翻出两个牛皮纸袋，勒孔特停稳了机车摘下头盔回头正看见Solal。

“Solal。”他热情得招呼道。

“哦，圣诞快乐，勒孔特先生。”Solal敷衍道，转身看向Florent。

“你的药。”Florent递上一只牛皮纸袋，“体温计，阿司匹林，布洛芬，泰诺，咳嗽糖浆。不用还给我了，你自己留着吧。”

“这不是给我的……”

“我不管。”Florent递上另一只牛皮纸袋，这只要沉得多，”泡腾片，橙汁，补充维生素C；蔬菜鸡汤，蘑菇汤，番茄汤，墨西哥辣胡汤，我想你也没有这种东西，刚刚康复的人胃口不会很好；mince pie、意大利肉酱面，曲奇饼干都是刚刚烤的……”Florent粗糙地指了一下纸袋，又指向勒孔特，“他让我带的，反正我们做了那么多，送邻居也绰绰有余。”Florent耸耸肩。

Solal接过纸袋近乎尴尬的耸了耸肩：“额……”

“算了吧。”Florent拿起他放在后座的头盔，“我知道你不会让我进去看他的，不过那也无所谓。”Florent跟着勒孔特跨上机车，“如果你对他不好的话……”

“你会怎么样？”Solal嘲笑道。

“我？”Florent指着自己看起来好笑又诧异，“你以为轮得到我？”他大笑起来。

“他会立刻离开你。”Florent嘴角下撇狠狠得嘲笑了Solal，“别以为他会忍气吞声。”

 

他搂着勒孔特的腰坐在后座给了Solal一个幼稚又得意的鬼脸，然后在一阵鸣笛声中扬长而去。

 

“哼。年轻人。”Solal提着沉甸甸的牛皮纸袋小心翼翼的爬上满是积雪的楼梯。

 

9

 

Solal在破晓时醒来，Resende窝在他怀里缩成一团，不再烫手但依旧昏沉。Solal摸着他汗湿微凉的脊背数着他脊椎的骨节。Resende蹭着他布满胡茬的下巴更深得埋进他的颈窝。

“Resende。” Solal从厨房拿来水和泡腾片放在床头。他昨晚已经喂Resende吃过泰诺。原先Resende虽然睡得不好但还算安稳。吃过药后Resende折腾了一整子，在床上翻来覆去，汗水浸透了床单，长发一绺一绺得贴在后颈和前额上，嘴唇干裂起皮，他无意识得磨蹭床单不时呓语。Solal撩起他汗湿的头发，用温热的毛巾擦干他的后颈。

“哦，这都会好的。”Solal的指腹摸过Resende柔软的后颈。Resende裹着被子缩成一团，呢喃着蹭向Solal的大腿 。

“想要什么？”Solal问道，俯下身凑近Resende的嘴唇。

Resende的嘴唇动了动。

“……水。”

Solal舒展眉头笑了笑。

“哦，好吧，”他努力钉在原地，伸手去够桌子上的水杯，好不容易终于把水端在手里，“起来喝一点。”

Resende努力翻了个身把头搁在Solal腿上，他趴在那里休息了一会终于重新聚集了力气把自己撑起来。他睡眼朦胧得靠在Solal胸口抬起手问他要水。Solal递过杯子凑近Resende唇边。

 

Resende就着杯沿抿了一口满足得咂了咂嘴，又一头栽倒在Solal大腿上。

“Nuno？”Solal推了推Resende的肩膀，“Nuno？”

“唔……”Resende从被窝里伸出手环住Solal的腰，“再睡一会……”

“再睡一会？”Solal一下一下顺着Resende的头发，Resende蹭着他的大腿点了点头。

“Nuno再睡一会。”Resende喃喃地说。

Solal脊背僵直着呆在原地。

“Nuno再睡一会？”Solal试探着重复道。

“嗯。”Resende点了点头，收紧了自己的手臂。

Solal就着微弱的灯光看着怀里的Resende，他微微翘起的鼻头和不断颤动的睫毛像只做梦的小猫。Solal想起他曾在儿子的童话书里见过那样熟睡的小猫。它们躺在阳光下松软的鹅毛垫子上心无旁骛得熟睡，偶尔因为噩梦手舞足蹈，被母亲揽在怀里顺毛。

再睡一会似乎是个不错的主意。

Solal关上了台灯。

 

Resende醒来时Solal不在床上，他甚至不在房间。Resende躺在汗湿冰凉的床单上太阳穴钝钝地痛着。他对昨晚依稀有点记忆，他跟Solal回了家，他们做爱，哦那当然很棒，他懒洋洋地坐起来伸手摸向床边加了泡腾片的温水喝了一口。他知道自己病了但并不在意。他昏昏沉沉的，好几天都没有胃口，他感到时冷时热又常常夜不能寐。他离开时卖掉了公寓，回来时只能窝在酒店里醉生梦死。他只离开过两次。Resende想。第一次他去买了一瓶酒，第二次他到了这里。

 

Resend靠在床头用力弹了两下屁股，满意地看到自己恢复了体力，除了略微酸痛的腰背和臀部。他从背包里翻出手机和手提电脑，百无聊赖地翻看邮箱，同时更深地陷进垫子里。Solal家充足的暖气和松软的床垫正逐渐腐蚀他的意志，他几乎感觉不到自己的骨头，身体陷进鹅绒里仿佛躺在云上——或许不用这么急着回宾馆……再待一阵子也不错？

楼下的厨房里飘来食物的味道。蘑菇汤？还是意大利面？如果他睡得不久这应当是圣诞节了。他想起过去的圣诞节，小时候。他在波尔图的海边玩乐，日落时回家，客厅里燃着松枝，噼里啪啦溢出松脂的清新味道。奶奶在厨房里烤鸡，烤盘里的鸡油刷在小土豆上在铁盘里煎得滋啦作响。炉子里炖着蘑菇汤和荷兰豆，冰箱里有提前做好的坚果奶酪和烟熏鱼。他总是来不及洗手就从冰箱里偷奶酪、油浸番茄和小面包吃，或者洗了澡躺在客厅的地毯上等奶奶给他端来水果——草莓或者蜜瓜。他有个不坏的童年，直到他们举家搬迁去了比利时。

Resende吸了吸鼻子。这太糟糕了。他想。我怎么能在Solal的床上哭鼻子。Resende盯着手机屏幕迅速眨了眨眼睛，这一切都怪他的病，还有过于柔软的床上用品。

 

Solal端着热好的蘑菇汤回到房间的时候Resende已经有力气下床了。他赤着脚裹着Solal的浴袍在地毯上走来走去，哑着嗓子冲着手机大吼大叫。

 

“我不想听你解释……不，不。你要不留下，要不就滚蛋……我说了我什么都不想要！”

 

Solal推开房门拽着浴袍的腰带捉住来回踱步的Resende，顺走了Resende的手机。

“你还在生病。”Solal说。

“还给我。”Resende立刻抢回手机，而对面已经挂断。

“这是圣诞节。连我都没有在工作。”

“什么叫‘连你’，”Resend厌恶得说，“谁告诉你那是工作了。”

“哦闭嘴吧，”Solal推着他坐回床上，“你还是病着更好。”

Resende不情不愿地缩回被子里，还因为刚才的争执满脸通红。他终于还是感到自己上了年纪——过去生个病吃了药就能活蹦乱跳，现在只起来走了两步浑身肌肉散架一般得疼。

“刚才是谁。”Solal把蘑菇汤塞到Resende手里状似无意得问道。

“Nobody——嘶！”Resende接过汤碗被烫得缩了一下手。

“对不起。” 

“不是你的错。”Resende看着Solal手忙脚乱地把滚烫的汤碗放回柜子上，伸手摸着自己的耳垂。

他们撞上彼此的目光又立刻看向别处。Resende靠在床头而Solal坐在床边，窗外又下起了雪，蘑菇汤的热气弥散在他们之间，Solal被烫红的手落在床单上，虚虚地握着。圣诞节太冷，他们靠的太近，Solal甚至给他做了食物，这一切对Resende而言显得过于亲密，他十几岁离家上了寄宿就不再适应这种所谓温情脉脉的时刻。

“Resende……”

“我祖母过世了。”

他迅速制止了Solal。这一切过分暧昧了。他怕Solal会说出什么太合事宜的话来以至于对他而言过分不合时宜。他蜷起双腿换了个舒服的姿势打算速战速决结束这段对话。我祖母过世了。他说，昨天下葬。

Solal点了点头：“抱歉。”

“哦不必。那是我舅舅。刚才。他想跟我谈谈遗产的事情。”

Solal的手依然垂在那里，虚握着。

“如果你需要……”

“我不需要律师。”Resende说，“我什么都不想要。”

“我的意思是，我当然想要那个房子，”Resende立刻补充道，“毕竟我在波尔图和奶奶一起长大，她常常给我做好吃的。哈，但那又不是什么特别好的房子……在海边，湿度很大，海风吹的脸疼，她年纪大了之后关节不好还是搬来了巴黎。房子外面有一片小花园，只能种点香料，根本种不活什么。年久失修交通又不便利……”Resende说着端起已经变得温热的蘑菇汤，“就算我有我也不想去住，如果变成Airbnb的话确实可以吸引不少游客，但我其实不想……额……好吧，”Resende被吸了吸鼻子，“那个房子如果能原封不动得在那其实就挺好的。”

Solal悬空着的手隔着被子落在Resende的膝盖上。

“哦，你不用。”Resende说，扒拉了两口汤含混地说，勉强掩饰他沙哑的嗓音。

“某种程度上来说我哥哥也是个混蛋。”Solal忽然说道，“他想要父亲的产业，Morhain制药，但我得说他不大适合制药行业。你或许听过他的名字，Solus  Monfils. 他后来和俄罗斯黑帮搭上了线，改了姓氏，娶了黑帮老大的女儿，你知道他现在是马赛市长。 ”

Resende侧身靠在床头入神得看着Solal。

“我差点坐牢，”Solal笑起来，“你知道的，可能全法国都知道，经济侦查科查我洗钱那一次。”Resende瞪大了眼睛，“是，他和我前任CFO走的太近了一点。”Solal自嘲得笑笑，“所以后来我找到了你。”

Resende难以置信 地 看着Solal，他们沉默了许久，Solal的手离开Resende的膝盖。

“父母过世之后，我们，我和Solus就全然不是那回事了。我没怎么改变这间房子……”Solal环视房间，“但我猜也不能挽回什么。”

“你不必告诉我这些。”Resende垂着眼睛看着自己的双手，仿佛做错了什么事。

“我也没有觉得有这个必要。”Solal说，“是没有这个必要，我不过想起来要说罢了。”

Resende想了想，最终没有接话。

 

“我可能需要多睡一会。”他甜蜜地笑起来，歪着头看向Solal，伸手拂过Solal的头发。

“当然。”Solal顿了顿，他抓住Resende的手吻了他的手心，端着蘑菇汤站起身打算离开。他走到门口，听见背后轻微的响动，Resende坐起身来脱了睡袍甩开长发，道：“你不来陪我吗？”

 

 

 TBC

 

【Miflo圣诞夜沙雕剧场】

 

放下电话，面对穿着皮卡丘围裙走出厨房的Mikele，Flo露出歉意的眼神：“抱歉Mikele，我得立刻出去一趟。”

“怎么了？”放下手中捧着的千层面，意大利人关切地凑过来，“出什么事了宝贝？”

“刚才是Solal的电话，Nuno发烧了，听上去蛮严重，而那缺心眼的家里连个体温计都没。”Flo一边说着一边拿出药柜里的泰诺，“我给Nuno送点药。”

Mikele知道Nuno Resende，Flo说过Resende如何在他困难时帮助他。他立刻回去把千层面塞烤箱保温：“我送你去。”

“Oh Mikey....”Flo目光柔和，“你不用……”

“拜托，今天可是圣诞节，你舍得让我一个人呆在家吗？”意大利人不干了，开始打滚。是的，虽然Mikelangelo平时看起来不是会撒娇的类型，但在Flo面前他无所顾忌，“我还给你做了奶黄包！你就把我抛在这，Flooooooo~~☆”

Flo：“天哪Mikele，你竟然做了Bonby（*）。你真是最可爱的小Bonbon！”

 

两人“Bonbibon”“Beebonby”地闹了会，Mikele把自己做的馅饼装进后座箱，转过头叼住Flo塞来的奶黄包。

“呜噜呜噜。”Mikele咬着奶黄包比划。Flo从裤袋里掏出眼线笔：“早想到了，来往左边转一点。”他迅速在意大利人眼角边画上两道痕迹。这下Mikele觉得自己可总算能见人啦。

“走咯。”Flo跨上车，轻车熟路地抱住Mikele的腰，“给老年人送温暖去~”

 

 

*2018.8.19 粉丝见面会提到他们俩很喜欢吃奶黄包。寥若老师转述说他们还给奶黄包起了名字，听上去似乎像是bonbee，shaw猜测是类似bonbon（糖球、糖果、可爱的小零食）的一种爱称。听到的时候和箱子awwww了起来，起两人间的专属爱称也太甜了吧！！！！每次看Miflo多甜就不禁感慨本文另一对cp好惨【喂

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

10

 

Solal从来不问Resende的打算。从Resende从Morhain制药辞职开始。Solal不想听到自己不喜欢的答案也不想在Resende面前显得过于好为人师。

 

Florent带给他的食物一件一件从冰箱里消失，Resende的体温逐渐恢复正常。但他依然虚弱，对巴黎冰冷的冬天异常敏感——“毕竟印度没有冬天”，Resende说，缩在Solal身边裹着被子只露出半个脑袋，尖尖的牙齿啃着Solal的肩膀。印度半岛只有永不结束的夏季，干旱的夏季和潮湿的夏季。

北印度干燥的夏季空气里遍布尘埃，烧着柴油的摩托车拖着黑烟走街串巷发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣，载着游客和送快递的小贩走街串巷。干燥的空气里没有云。如果走到北边，靠近尼泊尔，能看见喜马拉雅山脉绵延的雪山从地平线缓缓升起。“你不明白，”Resende说，“你一辈子生活在巴黎，从来没有见过这样的山。” 

那样的山亘古不变矗立在风沙云雾里，覆盖着绿植新雪，栖息着雪豹和瞪羚，而人们习以为常。山脚下就是城市，村落，每天睁开眼就是白雪皑皑的山头，去另一座城市就开着吉普翻山越岭，山顶有雾，雾里有数不尽的传说。

“所以南印度呢？”Solal问Resende，“我以为你福特基金会的总部在孟买？”

“我讨厌孟买。”Resende收起手舞足蹈的神态把赤裸的臂膀又缩回被子里。肮脏的新城区混乱的贫民窟，新城里的人满口比特币和电子化，旧城里穿着沙丽的妇女还在用洗衣锤敲打衣服。“南印度总有下不完的雨。”他抱怨着，在被子里打着滚，偶尔跳起来接个电话，那一头带着印度口音的英语飞快得蹦出来。在Resende看来南印度只有本地治理和班加罗尔——“当我受不了基金会那群形容幼稚又自我感动的圣母的时候我就逃去班加罗尔植物园。” Resende在Solal劫走他的电话后哈哈大笑起来，“我是说真的，在植物园里对着这么大的榕树来个倒立劈叉，”Resende在Solal家里的客厅里演示，“但你不会喜欢的，还有本地治理的动物园，猴子会来跟你抢苹果，蚊子有这么大。”Resende从他的碗里挑起一快沾着芝士的 Macaroni。

Solal吻掉他嘴角沾着的奶油芝士说，你怎么知道。

我知道。Resende回过神来舔舔嘴角。大病初愈的Resende变得幼稚又成熟，直白又矛盾。他的举手投足肆无忌惮起来，全然不再是过去Morhain制药CFO小心翼翼的样子，他在吃饭的间隙看报，对着本地新闻发出无情的嘲笑——“环保主义的胜利还是地球的末路？”Resende光着脚踩在Solal家昂贵的地毯上，把世界报丢进垃圾桶，“通篇废话。”

“包括财经版？”

“我已经长大了，Solal，为什么我要关注小孩子的数字游戏呢？”

“你过去可不是这说的。”

“身在其位。”

“你到底在福特基金会做什么？”

“印度地区的首席执行官。” 

“我以为那包括筹款和保值增值？”

“我只管到处游说，他们的钱从哪里来的管我什么事？何况福特基金会有的是钱，信托给银行或者信托公司都好，我也没有精力操这份心。”Resende终于走得累了，他躺在昂贵的波斯地摊上像只猫咪一样露出肚皮，舒服的叹了一口气，“就像你，你那时候才懒得管我每天的细枝末节。”

“偶尔。”

“偶尔。”

 

他还是只字不提。Solal想。即便Resende依然莫名其妙的突发沉默，半夜里忽然惊醒，凌晨三点在客厅与人通话，洗完澡进入房间时两眼通红。他依旧只字不提他自己。关于他祖母的葬礼是一次突如其来的坦诚，之后无论Solal多么努力好运都不肯降临Solal。

Solal只能找些别的话题。

 

“我以为你讨厌我的地毯。”

“现在不了。”Resende字面意义上地在铺着地暖的地板上打个了滚，“我现在决定喜欢它。”

“哦，为什么？”Solal在他身边坐下来，手指插进Resende刚刚洗过的头发里。

“生活总是在别处嘛。”Resende把脑袋搁在Solal腿上瞌上了眼，几乎发出舒服的呼噜声。

 

圣诞节的巴黎让人丧失了出门的勇气和欲望。Resende乖巧得缩在Solal的房子里——这座他过去讨厌的房子，接受Solal的照顾，甚至偶尔向Solal撒娇，他不再轻易地就向Solal置气，不再批评Solal的喜好和品味，“毕竟我能指望什么呢，你已经这个年纪了。”他的语调依旧流于讽刺，可总的来说调侃胜过讽刺， 他趴在Solal背后，粉色的舌尖一寸寸舔过Solal耳廓，他依旧不知餍足但变得出乎意料的敏感——他在Solal身下像只小野猫一样放荡得浪叫一会又啜泣着求饶。

“你怎么回事。”Solal把软成一团的Resende从床上拖起来丢进浴缸里，动作粗暴清理他的身体。

“我不知道，前列腺肥大吧。”Resende躺在浴缸里沉了下去，他看着Solal阴沉的脸色擦干脸上的水迹，“年纪大了都是这样，你应该庆幸我没有肛裂，印度这种病很常见。”

Solal离开了卫生间，背后Resende剧烈的爆笑声撞在卫生间凝着水汽的墙砖上久久回荡，“我骗你的！”Resende大笑，从卫生间追出来抓出Solal，“印度人的直肠健康水平应当处于世界前列。”

水滴顺着他的头发滚过他饱满的胸口划过结实的腹肌钻进旺盛的毛发里。印度人的直肠健康水平如何Solal不关心，那天晚上Solal给Resende从里到外做了全面肛检，健康水平让人称道。

 

他们如此疲倦以至于Solal被冰冷空旷的床铺惊醒时竟没有惯常的恐慌——他不再相信Resende会不辞而别，那个冰冷疏远的Resende在一场大病后离开了Solal，现在的Resende温柔可人得不可思议——不可思议。Solal一个人躺在床上望着天花板——就像那个冬天Resende离开巴黎后一样，他不知道是否应当为此高兴，他们过去总是争吵，Resende尖锐，过于幼稚，理想主义，Solal老派，固执，“浑身上下都是上流社会的腐朽积习”……但Resende放弃了。

“我累了。”他说，“我也不想改变你。”

Solal反复回味着这句话。他不知道这意味着Resende接受了他还是放弃了他。

但至少Solal知道Resende的痛苦不属于他。至少不完全属于他。

关于他祖母的葬礼，他的父亲，他从未出现的母亲；他的工作，他的生活，他讨厌的孟买，他和Pascal的过去……他从来不说。

或许那只属于Resende自己。Solal想，他翻了个身抚平床单的褶皱，又或许那属于别人。

Solal皱起眉头。

他希望那属于自己。

不要是别人，也不要是Resende。

他希望那一部分的Resende，完全属于自己。

 

“早餐在楼下。”

Solal再次醒来时Resende光着脚跳上楼梯，下一秒光溜溜的身体带着寒气和水雾滑进被子里贴着Solal的后背，他显然刚洗了澡，身上有干净的肥皂味和淡淡的盐味，Resende尖利的虎牙磨着Solal的后背轻轻用了用力。

“你去哪了。”Solal问道。

“去给你准备一个惊喜。”Resende的手环在Solal胸口，湿漉漉的头发蹭着Solal的背脊，“新年快乐，Solal.”

“哦，”Solal笑起来，抓住Resende的手，“新年快乐。”

 

11

 

Solal完全不知道怎么照顾Nuno——那只Resende送给Solal作为新年礼物的小孟加拉猫。

Resende确实向他演示了怎么在小猫的食盆里放上羊奶果冻、泡软的幼猫粮或者Nuno最喜欢的汤罐，但Nuno从来没有像喜欢Resende那样喜欢Solal。自从Resende离开巴黎之后，Nuno总是缩在墙角弓着背，在Solal回家时用屁股和地毯上的尿迹迎接Solal。他在家里上蹿下跳，在真皮沙发上留下磨爪子的印记，楼梯转角的墙纸被挠得支离破碎。

“他和刚来的时候不一样。”Solal在Facebook上给Resende留言，“他在你身边显得很乖巧。”

“但我不能带走他。”Resende回答。他的Facebook有了新的post，在一棵巨大的榕树边倒立。

“那个背景看起来缺一只猫。”

Resende回了他一个哭笑不得的emoji.

 

Solal在新年的早晨第一次见到Nuno——那个时候Resende还叫他“Cat”。Nuno喜欢趴在Resende背上张开爪子踩奶，甚至在Resende肚皮上打滚。Nuno总是很喜欢和Resende玩，咬着Resende手里的逗猫棒或者执着得把猫爪放在Resende的手背上。Nuno喜欢暖和的地方，卫生间铺着瓷砖的地面被地暖系统烫着比外面的地板舒服得多，Resende泡在浴缸里的时候Nuno总是趴在浴室的脚垫上伸长脖子向浴缸里窥探，长长的尾巴卷在脚边，等Resende从浴缸里起来就跌跌撞撞得绕着他的脚打转，躺在瓷砖上打着滚翻肚皮。夜里Nunos总是缩在Resende脚边，Resende病好了之后总是起早睡晚，以至于Solal直到Resende离开后才发现Nuno多么精力充沛——Resende离开的第一天，Solal被盘在他脖子上几乎快要用自己绵软的身体勒死自己的Nuno惊醒。

我饿了。Nuno舔舔嘴唇表示。

Solal从一个从未打开过的厨房柜子里翻出猫粮放在Nuno的食盆里又倒回了床上。法国的新年假期已经结束，他在枕头上发现Resende留下的头发，在厨房里看见Resende用过的水杯，沙发上丢着Resende看了一半的《悉达多》，Resende沉甸甸压在他胸口取暖的圣诞假期似乎永不终结，Solal翻了个身，就感到脚边柔软的床垫往下一沉。

Nuno毛茸茸的身子钻进被子里拱着他的下体蹭了起来。Solal掀开被子瞪视着他的猫，后者趴在他腿间，四顾惘然，奶声奶气得“nia”了一声。

Solal再没能睡个好觉。

 

Solal后来发现Nuno之所以能乖乖听Resende的话大概是因为那是Resende。他听说猫对称呼不敏感，就算Resende叫他“Dog”或许Nuno也会乐颠乐颠的跟在Resende脚后跟边上翻倒在地舔他的脚趾。狗腿子。Solal心想。但现在的小孟加拉猫只应答Nuno这一个称呼。

“当然啦，毕竟还是我的猫嘛。”Resende在视频那头看着Nuno从Solal的键盘上踩过去，对着屏幕上的自己嗅来嗅去。

“你不该把他带回来。”Solal说。

“他已经被退回收容所好几次了，再不离开可能就要安乐死了。”Resende耸耸肩，“他也喜欢我。”

“但是我在养他。”Solal把Nuno赶下了桌子。

“不会太久。”

Solal从文件里抬起头看了Resende一眼。

“但我也不敢保证。”Resende快速得说。

 

Nuno表现良好也显得不那么讨厌Solal的时候会半夜钻进Solal被窝里，拱着Solal的胸口发出purrpurr的呼噜声。把脑袋顶在Solal脖子里甚至伸出舌头舔舔Solal的脖子。Nuno有时很像Resende，他在房子里轻盈得上蹿下跳的样子，吃完猫粮伸出舌头舔着嘴唇的样子，趴在地毯上打滚的样子，弓着背缩在角落里的样子，甚至他用屁股对着Solal时生气的样子。

Solal终于不能忍受得出门工作了。他无法忍受和Nuno单独呆在一间屋子里，即便巴黎的冬天让人失去去到户外的勇气。Solal前往Morhain制药坐办公室的频率甚至比Resende担任Morhain制药CFO的那几年还要高。Morhain制药风声鹤唳，传说老板要搞“大动作”，但Solal端坐在顶层的办公室里岿然不动整整一个冬天。

 

或许他们猜得没错。Angelica和Peggy通宵达旦的加班更是坐实了传言，一时间整个中层人人自危。第一季度没过多久，Morhain制药宣布进军亚洲市场——当然从印度开始。

“这并不是一时冲动，Morhain制药计划已久。”Angelica对媒体这样说。

“我们在亚洲有很多合作伙伴，至少一半的研发部门来自印度，我们希望与所有亚洲的同仁交流、分享我们的研究成果，”Solal对外发布的新闻稿中这样写道，“同时就我们所取得的资源做出回馈。”

Eliza圣诞节前就开始准备的演讲稿终于派上 用场 ，Morhain制药当年在北非的落地计划在印度一样全面铺开，当地基金会和慈善组织的项目执行计划雪花一样飞进新任亚洲市场总监的电子邮箱。

“我们会很衡量的。”每一个申请者都收到了同样的回复，然后他们的申请石沉大海——直到初夏。

Morhain制药在宣布进军亚洲市场后两个月终于有了动作，Solal Morhain将亲自前往印度考察进入最终名单的项目执行团队。

 

我倒要看看印度的蚊子到底有多大。

Solal近乎赌气得上了飞机。六个月足够Nuno从一只可爱小猫长成一直破坏力惊人的大孟加拉猫，而他的身长似乎没有停止生长的趋势。他已经学会对Solal露出牙齿伸出利爪，Solal的小腿和手臂长成遍布伤痕。“你的猫要谋杀我。”Solal在Facebook上敲下一行字最终又删掉，这太幼稚了。他想。Resende最后一次跟他说话， 是 代表福特基金会给他发了一份长达六十页的项目计划书。

 

离开巴黎前Solal把Nuno送进了宠物学校，他站在一排大型犬类中间对Solal龇着牙齿目露凶光。

“别这样瞪着我，”Solal指着Nuno的鼻子说，“是你papa先抛弃你的。”

Solal转头离开房间去赶他的飞机，走了几步又回来。Nuno弓着背正跟一只松狮打架，围观的Greyhound和罗威纳意兴阑珊，倒是马尔济斯和吉娃娃叫的欢唱。Nuno转过头看着Solal，他低着头伸出前爪，像是哀求Solal带他回家，细细的嗓子嗷了一声，爪子还没落下来，他忽然龇着牙齿又“哈”起来，回头加入了战局。

Solal扭头就走，没人喜欢被抛下，就算有个仪式完整姿态良好的再见。Resende离开的时候说我从来没想过自己会养猫。

“那这只猫是怎么回事。”Solal指着追着逗猫棒跑的Nuno。

“他看起来挺喜欢我。”他耸了耸肩。

那为什么是我养。Solal在Facebook上不止一次抱怨。

“你看起来不会辜负他。”Resende回答，附送一个吐着舌头的鬼脸emoji。

哦，是吗。Solal在冗长的长途飞行中体会了近半年来难得的良好睡眠，掀开遮光板时亚热带地区的炽烈阳光几乎刺瞎他的眼睛。

 

Solal揉着太阳穴从昏沉的睡意里逐渐清醒过来，他最后看了一眼Resende的项目计划，Morhain制药的药物和疫苗将通过福特基金会资助的医院推广，Resende甚至不厌其烦的罗列了福特基金会在印度本地资助合作的所有医院和诊所，可以说上至国 立医院下至乡村赤脚医生打遍了交道。一方面就福特基金会的项目范围Solal很是满意，另一方面在Morhain看来，一样是补贴和回扣，基金会的资助和企业的贿赂没有任何区别。

Resende或许会否认。Solal提着简单的行李跨过廊桥，或许不会。Solal不再随意揣测Resende的回答了，毕竟他几乎从来没有猜中。

 

“谈不上贿赂。”Resende在候机厅接过Solal手里的行李，像之前无数次作为Morhain制药的CFO在巴黎接Solal时一样，“Morhain制药的利润点不在印度。”Resende领着Solal坐上他的车，“印度医疗非常廉价，世界各地的人都来印度看病，这里是最集中的数据样本集散地。如果能够控制变量——你甚至可以撤掉在北非的人体临床研究数据收集点，只在印度收集人体临床数据——相信我，来这里的人什么都愿意一试，他们绝对愿意在承诺书上签字。一笔资助搞定全部数据……当然，当然Morhain制药可以派人常驻印度，我们愿意配合。”Resende和Solal困在孟买仿佛永无止境的堵车里，陈旧的空调发出电机垂死挣扎的声音。

“你怎么知道Morhian制药的利润点不在印度？”

“印度的仿制药业那么发达，谁的药进入市场都是要被拆解的，走北非那种投放路线根本不会有回本的一天。”车子滑进孟买新城的一处小巷，Resende拢起头发通过后视镜瞟了Solal一眼，Solal正看着他——他看起来好极了，头发卷曲柔软，骨架均匀，皮肤柔软，棕色的眼睛闪闪发光。他们在车厢里沉默了一会，Solal在孟买的太阳下眯起眼睛，车窗外的路面扬起沙尘，空气被烤变了形。玻璃外面的人们操着听不懂的语言讨价还价几乎擦着车窗走过去，喧嚣的巷子被车窗隔成了另一个世界。

Solal靠在副驾驶座椅上，回头看向窗外，试图将自己剥离过于粘稠的亲密感——Solal不禁思索Resende是否也曾有过这样的知觉：当他坐在Solal的车里驶过巴黎的夜色，跟着Solal走进房间，躺在Solal的房间把自己交给另一个人。

这让人陶醉又十分病态。Solal想，他甚至不知道自己下一步要去哪。Solal对印度一无所知，就像印度对Solal。他们彼此一无所知，所以可以对彼此为所欲为。

生活在别处。Solal想。但这十分病态。

 

“我猜这是Morhain制药在东欧的最初目的。” Resende降低车速打了个弯，几乎炫耀得对Solal笑了笑。

“也不全是。”Solal回过头来，没继续这个话题，“项目计划的成本核算做得很精细。你自己做的？”

“不全是。”

“有些数据过期了，”Solal说，“但总体算的不错。”

“我已经不是Morhain制药的CFO了。总有一天我知道的所有信息都会过期。”

车子在一栋小房子前面停下来。

“你家？”Solal靠在车窗上盯着Resende解开保险带。

“当然不是，”Resende下了车，打开后车厢脱出Solal的行李箱，“我订的Airbnb。”

“哦，快点，”Resende回过头来抓着Solal跑上台阶，“我闻到房东做的菠菜咖喱豆腐和藏红花焖饭了。”

 

Resende确实不一样了。Solal想。

“一线经验让人谦逊。我不再想象自己是‘救世主’了。”Resende躺在Solal的臂弯里伸展腰肢打了个哈欠。

印度也没有那么坏，虽然蚊子确实很大。Solal去了班加罗尔植物园，巨大的植物在暖棚里郁郁葱葱，夜幕里亮起等的植物园像个巨大的水晶宫殿。雨季的北印度云雾缭绕，Solal看不见一座山峰，吉普车颠簸着开过半山腰一望无际全时灰色的山脉和稀薄的雾气。Solal和Resende在半山腰的村庄落脚——福特基金会在克什米尔地区唯一的医疗营地，原始粗糙与世隔绝，医疗设施和药物研究成果Solal闻所未闻。

“你的研究人员会更了解。”Resende半夜里悄悄溜进Solal的帐篷蜷在他身边，“外面太冷了。”

“哦，确实。”Solal放下研究部的报告和Eliza发来的尽职调查文件关掉了台灯。营地里弥漫着一股消毒水的气味，但被子被高原的阳关晒得蓬松，绕着火堆烤的柔软，散发着一股甘辛的药味。

“我觉得Nuno会喜欢这里的。”

“嗯？”Resende皱起眉头，冰凉的脚趾塞进Solal两腿之间。

“我是说你的猫。”

“他或许不该是个家猫。他太活泼了。”Solal抓住Resende的脚按在床垫上，“野外或许更适合他。”

“我以为你喜欢家里有个活物，”Resende固执得把脚塞进Solal腿间，“你知道，在一堆死物里。那很不健康。”

“不是Nuno那一种。”Solal妥协了，就像之前每一次。

“他也不会喜欢这里的。”Resende反而没趣得闭上了眼睛，“我就不喜欢。”

然后Solal听见了一阵撕心裂肺的恸哭。

噢。

他们僵直着身体躺了一会，哭声夹杂着陌生的语言和吼叫闯过营地落进每个人的耳朵里。过了一会，Resende转过身用被子蒙住了脑袋。

哭声断断续续，响了一整夜。

 

12

Solal拜访了所有潜在的合作伙伴，最后选择了福特基金会。

“但是……”

“我已经决定了，Eliza。”Solal站起来，示意Eliza离开。

“如果您看了尽职调查报告……”

“我看了。福特光明正大资助那些做逆向拆解的药厂不是一天两天了，所有企业的药物都在被拆解，Morhain制药没什么特别的。”

“但是……”

“好了, Eliza，”Solal说，“这太幼稚了，出去吧。”

 

这太幼稚了。

Solal对自己说。脚边的Nuno正和尽职调查较劲，厚厚的文件在Nuno的撕咬和打滚里被扯得粉碎。

虽然Resende至少可以告诉自己。

 

13

一年以后，Morhain制药终于在印度落地，Morhain制药外派印度的项目主管和福特基金会亚洲大区的首席代表打得火热，Resende仰躺在孟买的小公寓里打了个滚，他的手机屏幕亮起来——他的老板刚刚热切并沉痛的接受了他的辞呈并住他今后的事业顺利。

Resende嗤笑一声，放下手机翻过身，用被子盖住了脑袋。

福特基金会巴不得他现在辞职，他们好任命印度当地更便宜的是地区代表——福特基金会当然有他们的理由：他们更了解当地的情况，更融入当地的交集圈，在当地的有更多人脉有更强的筹款能力blablblabla，不过就是鸟尽弓藏而已，是时候让位给那些Resende手把手教出来的小兔崽子了。

Resende在孟买新城里声色犬马放纵了两日，看着镜子里的自己脸色苍白两颊松弛，法令纹和眼角的鱼尾纹深深得刻在脸上,青灰色的眼袋挂到嘴角，衬得眼里的红血色越发显眼。

Resende赶走了留宿的年轻男人，迅速收拾了细软。他在订机票的时候犹豫了一下——福特承诺报销他最后一笔费用，他可以去世界上任何一个地方，阿根廷 、 古巴 、 澳大利亚 、 南非，甚至南极 ， 如果他想 。 但他最终还是选了巴黎。

飞机还有五个小时才起飞，Resende最后一次坐上孟买颠簸、肮脏、充满异域香料气味的出租上汇入新城尾气冲天的马路。

幸运的是他在出租车上订下了蓬皮杜附近提供长租的Airbnb，新建多层单人公寓，大落地窗，开放式厨房客厅，水电暖气、锅碗瓢盆、床垫枕套一应俱全，提包入住，房东对终于找到了一个长租客欢欣鼓舞。Resende迅速付了定金顺手叫了全面清洁服务，真正的拎包入住。Resende小心翼翼的靠在出租车油腻的车窗上。一会他就能睡个好觉了，在飞机上。

 

Resende知道自己有选择。如果他不能找到房子，他可以随时出现在Solal家门口的台阶上要求Solal借他一张床。Resende知道Solal会乐意的，但Resende不想。

Solal的房子舒服得消磨意志。Resende知道自己多么留恋高床软枕，脚趾陷在长毛地毯里的触感。每一次他躺在按摩浴缸里泡的皮肤皱起浑身酥软，每一次他坐在燃着松木的壁炉边上烤干他的头发和脚趾，每一次Solal用柔软的织毯裹住他，每一次他在Solal的床上醒来……Resende听到自己的意志逐渐溃散的声音。

每一次他都需要铆足了力气才能离开Solal的房子。

哦是了，在Solal的房子里Resende简直能为所欲为。Solal甚至让他养猫。

几乎像是家了。Resende自嘲道。

 

Resende有时嘲笑自己。年轻时他渴望Solal的生活，如果不是这样他也不会爬上Pascal的床。他以为自己想要拥有他们所有的一切，权力、金钱，成为和他们一样的人，所谓金字塔顶尖的人。二十年后Resende明白自己永远不会成为Pascal或者Solal那样的人——他从来不是。他们是与生俱来的掌控者，而Resende只是躲在虎豹背后阴影里食腐的豺狼。

而当Solal愿意双手奉上的时候，他退缩了。

Resende把这解释为“Pascal后遗症”——所有被施舍的都有代价，所有被施舍的都能够轻易收回。Solal或许和Pascal不同。他们当然不同。Pascal只想要Resende服从，而Solal想要Resende从里到外每一寸肌肤骨血里的秘密。

人皆有所求。如果Solal的高床软枕体贴温存要掏心掏肺才能换，Resende宁可不要。

Resende下了出租车在机场吃了最后一顿饭。他用温暖油腻的咖喱和大量碳水化合物填满了自己空虚的身体和肠胃，然后施施然上了飞机，在食物的怀抱里跌入黑沉沉的甜蜜梦乡。

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——献给Vienta.  
> 如果没有Vienta的帮助和支持我永远不可能完成它。  
> Vienta贡献了一段非常精彩的H。

 

14

Resende在巴黎住了一段日子。他的新公寓是另一种意义上的消磨意志——新建多层公寓顶楼的健身房能越过多数民居看到巴黎的天际线和落日，和Resende客厅的落地窗面向同一个方向。巴黎已经真正进入后现代，家乐福和不远处的披萨店都开始愿意送货上门，所有的杂货都在底楼签收，保安彬彬有礼得敲响Resende的房门把东西送到Resende手上。楼里的保安直的和筷子一样对Resende任何程度的赤裸毫无表示。于是Resende放心的住下来，每天以外卖和家乐福的成品色拉维生，除了倒垃圾脚不沾地了很长一阵子。Resende对于不需要跟人说话也不需要找人做爱甚为满意，如果不是Peggy的电话他可能整个月都不会下楼。

Peggy知道他回来了。这意味着Solal也知道。

Resende烦躁起来。

 

从克什米尔回来之后，Solal再去过几次印度。Resende记不清了——他对日常生活的记忆随着年龄的增加愈发模糊起来。他记得他们一起去过本地治理和北部的斋浦尔。Resende记得享受和Solal在一起的大部分时间——大部分。大部分时候他们介于可以打炮的工作伙伴和可以聊天的朋友之间。Resende有时后悔自己在那个圣诞节回了Solal的短信甚至送了Solal一只猫。

“或许那个圣诞节我该来找你。”Resende对Florent说。

“你不会的。你要不一个人死在宾馆里做个孤魂野鬼，要不就去找Solal。家或异乡，没有圣诞节死在朋友家里的道理。”

Resende甚至不知道Florent的逻辑在哪里。

“我的意思是这一切都太复杂了。”

“你们早晚都会在这一步。”Florent说。

 

或许Florent说的对，但这次见面对于Resende而言还是过于正式了。Resende甚至给Solal发了短信问他是不是在家。他不在，于是他们又换了时间。Resende习惯了Solal在Facebook的留言，接到总部的通知去机场接Solal然后带他去订好的Airbnb。过去Resende总是有Solal的钥匙，他们从来没有约定过什么或者将就彼此，他们习惯按照自己的兴趣做事，即便对方并不接受。

但Resende离开法国的时候把钥匙还给了Solal。于是他不得不这么做。

——你周日会在家吗？

——什么时候？

——呃……下午两点？

——哦不，抱歉。

——所以你什么时候有空？

 

这像一场正式的约会。接下来他们会聊什么？带什么花？去你家还是我家？下周末再见吗？

Resende不能承受这个念头。

他放下手机去了健身房，在跑步机上大汗淋漓直到太阳完全落下。他靠在更衣室里休息了一会，手机屏幕停在Solal最后一条短信上。

——我们可以周五出去吃饭，如果你愿意的话。

他靠在更衣室室里闭上了眼睛。

 

“你还好吗？” 

Resende睁开眼睛。他被笼罩在灰色卷发的男人的阴影里。对方站在他面前，几乎是他岔开的双腿间居高临下问他。他先留意到对方有和Solal非常相似的眉眼，眉骨高耸眼窝深陷，深色的瞳孔藏在眉骨的阴影里。而不同的是Solal从不这么直白的看他，Solal看他时眉头紧锁，而对面的男人……Resende再熟悉不过了，赤裸裸都是欲望。

他和Solal年龄相仿，但身形比Solal健硕得多，肩膀宽阔四肢修长，胸腹的肌肉线条匀称又收束，两道法令纹深深得刻在脸上，却不像Solal那样显得严肃。他看起来也很威严，但他更……性感。

是的，他很性感。而他对Resende不加掩饰的欲望让他闻起来充满了捕猎者的荷尔蒙。

Resende眯起了眼睛。他记得Solal也曾这样看过他。几年前，他还在Morhain制药工作的时候。后来Solal得到了他想要的，然后他想要更多。

 

“你还好吗？”对方问道，语义变得急切，他弯下腰凑近了一点，强烈的雄性味道灌进他的身体。Resende感到自己微微发热的下体。

“如果你需要帮助的话……”对方向他伸出了手。

他的手很大，非常厚实，掌心宽厚布满纹路和老茧，Resende想象着对方的手拂过自己身体，抓住他的脚踝分开他的双腿进入自己，他的呼吸变得急促起来。

他微微并起双腿。

“哦……”他的手机震了一下。

——我调整了一下时间表，周日下午我有空。

 

哦。

他甚至特意为他调整了时间表。

Resende挑起眉毛哼了一声。

笼罩他的阴影离开了。Resende困惑得抬起头。

“看起来你并不需要帮助。”对方在他对面坐下了。

“哦，很抱歉。”Resende匆忙回了短信，“我很失礼。”

对方大咧咧对着Resende摘下浴巾穿上内裤：“这没什么。”

Resende咬了咬自己的嘴唇——哦他真大 ，沉甸甸地垂在那 。

“但如果你想向我道歉的话你大可以在楼下的酒吧请我喝一杯。还是你已经有约了？”他指着Resende的手机，笑道。

“Oh，我没有。” 他几乎下意识地回答道。他在这种雄性生物面前撒不了谎，Resende多年来的经验告诉他，他的身体和精神习惯性的臣服在强烈的雄性气味和体征之下，无论他多么想要反抗他的身体和精神在雄性面前绵软无力任人宰割。这一点和母狮子跟随并臣服于狮群头领的本能并没有什么区别。

 

Pascal后遗症。Resende甚至对Florent谈起过这个。但显然Florent并没有所谓的Solal后遗症。他现在和Solal谈笑风生，当年Resende对Pascal谈判 时， 西装里的衬衫几乎湿透。

几年里的Resende的噩梦都是Pascal。

 

“愿意赏光吗？”对方站起来，视线向Resende逐渐鼓胀的下体瞟了瞟，笑意盈盈。他显然是个很有魅力的人。Resende对自己说，非常有魅力，情场老手，精于此道。Resende相信只要自己要求对方能让他在床上欲仙欲死——并且他看起来非常愿意这么做。Resende感到两腿之间沉甸甸的性器火辣辣 地膨胀 起来。该死。

不是说Resende在印度的时候多么洁身自好。当然不。他当然不可能为了Solal在印度清心寡欲吃斋念佛，但那是印度。

Resende 阖 下双眼——这是个错误的决定。他不该回到巴黎。世界上任何一个地方，但不该是巴黎。

“谢谢……但……”

“但不了？”对方弯下腰， 指尖 托起Resende的下巴 。这个姿势让他几乎把Resende整个笼罩在身下 ，“你确定吗？”

“不，但不了。”

Resende笑起来，他知道自己的神态天真骄纵又放浪，没有比这更好的拒绝姿态。

他们一起笑起来。

“好吧，”他背上包，“那再见。”

 

Resende点了点头。他又在更衣室坐了一会，直到确定对方走了 。 他站起来胡乱擦了一把头发，离开了健身房。

 

15

“我到了。”Resende指了指公寓的前门示意Solal停下。

“你住在？”

“12层，右边那间。”Resende垂着眼睛手忙脚乱解开了保险，“如果你有空的话。”

Solal转过头看向另一边的窗外。

Solal现在就有空。他们都知道。但Resende坐在副驾驶座上不发一语。

现实像巴黎逐渐降临的夜幕填满他们之间的每一寸空气。

 

Solal看起来过于真实。他身上烟草和皮革的混合气味，他眼角眉心的纹路，他灰白相间的须发……他不再是他的老板，不再是他的客户，甚至不在是他的床伴。

Solal坐在窗边的沙发上看着报纸把钥匙递到他手里，问他是不是想出去吃晚饭。

“我以为我们可以省略这一步。”Resende勉强笑着，Nuno从他背后靠过来，俯着脑袋凑近他的脚背，冰凉油滑的皮毛贴着Resende的小腿滑过去。Resende的头皮猛地炸起来——Nuno大的像一个真正的掠食者，他抬头看着Resende，灰色的眼睛眯成一条线，他舔了舔嘴唇。

“哦，我是个老派的人。”Solal抬头看着Resende的视线在和Resende相撞前一瞬间收了回去。Nuno嗷了一声。

“你踩到他的尾巴了。”Solal说。Nuno跳起来在Resende腿上留下了一道抓痕。

Resende完全丧失了兴致。如果他还曾有过一点的话。

那个卷发男人的样子闪过Resende的眼前。

于是他们匆匆吃了晚饭。Resende食不知味，甚至不记得他们聊了什么。

他记得Solal坐在他对边抽烟，他没有问Resende什么，但神情焦灼又萎靡。

 

“注意安全。”Solal说。Resende摸到了陆虎的门锁，他知道自己该走了。

“你有钥匙。”

“是的。”

Resende说完甩上了车门。

 

Resende戒烟三年了。自从他去了印度他再也没有抽过烟。Resende穿过马路近乎急切得推开杂货店的门带着一盒万宝路站在底楼吞云吐雾起来。Solal的车还停在对面。他们隔着主干道繁忙嘈杂的车流心照不宣看着彼此，Resende被呛得咳嗽起来，尼古丁冲击着大脑他的手不能自制得颤抖。

Resende收起打火机转身走进公寓——他不能承受这个。

他不记得Solal那一晚说过的话，但他记得那个晚上近乎凝滞的沉默几乎要了他的命。

他们忽然丧失了所有话题。

 

Resende跌跌撞撞跨进电梯，厚重的金属门在他背后关上，街道对面Solal的陆虎停在那里沉默着寓意不明。Resende怀念那些夜晚，他坐在Solal陆虎的副驾驶抚摸自己向Solal展示自己柔软的身体，或者借酒装疯在Solal停车的间隙拽开他的西裤拉链。

Dream.

那个时候Resende活在梦里。巴黎是他的梦，巴西也是，孟买也是。

“勒孔特对你来说是什么。”Resende问Flo。

“Life and reality.” Florent说。

生活与现实。

Resende冷笑一声。Resende的生活与现实是工作和夜夜笙歌的滥交，或者说Resende的生活和现实是在工作里逃避在酒精和性爱里做梦。而Solal曾经是梦的一部分。

Resende不喜欢镜子。

Resende也不喜欢生活和现实。

“哦我理解。”Florent说，“我遇到米开来之前和你一样。”

 

“哦，是你。”

灰色卷发的男人站在电梯门口。Resende回头看了一眼楼层——12.

“真巧。你看，我忘了带钥匙，保安说锁匠下班了。”

“所以？”

“方便借你的沙发吗？”他耸了耸肩，雄壮的肱二头肌赤裸在外面，背心下面厚实的胸肌若隐若现。Resende皱着眉头跨出电梯。

“顺便，我叫Christophe.”

“所以，告诉我Chrsitophe，你的朋友都死绝了吗。”Resende掏出钥匙戳了好几次终于戳进了锁孔。他不耐烦得打开房门示意Christophe进来——Resende没有见任何人的打算，他甚至连Florent都不想见，更不用说一个试图在健身房勾搭他的男人。虽然他看起来很不错——相当不错，Resende想起Christophe赤裸的身体和可观的尺寸，他只比Solal略高一些，但他肌肉虬结的后背、巨大的手掌和强烈的雄性味道让他看起来像个真正莽夫。他跟着Resende进入房间，前胸几乎贴的他的后背。他赤裸的身体散发出惊人的热量，Resende被包裹在热力蒸腾的气味里狠狠往下一坠。

麝香、松木、尘土、皮革、烟草、苔藓、汗水……Resende在气味的旋涡里头晕目眩。

Christophe拉住了他。

“嘿……”

下一秒Resende勾住Chrsitophe的脖子贴上了他的嘴唇。

 

“我记得你有男朋友？”Christophe贴着Resende的耳垂问道。他的牛仔裤荡在脚踝，Resende不耐烦的踢走了障碍，伸手拨开了Christophe的皮带。

“今晚没有。”

于是Resende又被Christophe的身体拖回了熟悉的梦里。他抓住Resende的膝盖将他整个架起来压在门板上，Resende忍不住惊呼一声，紧紧环住Christophe的脖颈。

“吓到你了？”Christophe吻着他的耳廓。

“没那么容易。”Resende张开腿环住Christophe的腰，“但如果你喜欢。”

“你男朋友听起来像个暴君。”

“你没资格评价他。何况今晚我没有男朋友。”

下一秒Resende被反身压在门板上。Christope宽厚的手掌抓住他的臀部狠狠拍了两下。他蹲下来抓住Resende狭窄的 胯部 ，火热的唇舌挤进他的臀瓣。

“Fuck……”Resende趴在门板生把脸埋在手臂之间，他的腿剧烈得颤抖，下身硬得发烫，前列腺液顺着柱身滴下 来 ，在蓬乱的毛发里凝结 。 Christophe的手按在他的腰间，Resende忍不住在他手里扭动起来——但Christophe拒绝触碰他欲望的源头。

“Christophe……”Resende转过头看着对方，几乎哀求 的。 但Christophe拒绝了 ：“你不需要” 。他的手指代替了唇舌更深得探进Resende的身体，带着茧子的粗糙掌心几乎让 Resende 发疯。他几乎抑制不住自己的呻吟，扭动着身体迎合着Christophe不断探索的手指 ： “哈……再深一点……”

“婊子。”Christophe的身体贴上他的后背，他的手指离开了Resende的屁股，火热的柱身磨蹭着Resende的臀缝。

“快点……”Resende努力扭过头，他伸出舌头胡乱舔着Christophe的嘴唇，迫不及待发出邀请。

但Christophe停住了。

 

“先生，您和Resende先生约好了吗？”Resende听出了楼下保安的声音。

“哦，谈不上。”

Resende的五脏六腑都冻结了。他的心沉了下去。Christophe却没有退让的意思，他蹭着Resende的脖颈，下身的硬挺一寸寸没入Resende的身体。

“唔——”Resende狠狠咬住了自己的手臂。

“我想这不是个好时候。”保安迟疑着说。Chrsitophe按着Resende的手背深深进入他的身体，他几乎感到对方巨大的囊袋挤进他的臀缝。

“不……”

“shiiiii……”Christophe在Resende体内停了一会，巨大的阴茎撑开他的后穴，他伸手捂住了Resende的嘴，“你也不想他听到，不是吗。”

他缓慢得动作起来，按在Resende手背上的臂膀环住他的腰。

“嗯！”Christophe狠狠一撞，Resende握紧了拳头砸在门板上。

“……我改日再来。”门外的人似乎转了身，“这瓶酒你送给他吧。”

“你男朋友？”Christophe舔着Resende的后背小声 笑 道，“听起来也不像能满足你的样子。”

“你没资格评价他。”Resende咬牙切齿。

“我以为你今晚没有男朋友。”Christophe就着身体链接的姿态抱起Resende，他的阴茎整个没入Resende的身体，撞出一声柔软的呻吟。他被粗暴得丢在床上，Christophe的身体压上来，沉重得笼罩了他，“真抱歉宝贝，今晚只有你和我。”

借着先前的润滑和下压的力道，Christophe整根进入了他。Resende昂起头发不出声，他的手从Christophe宽阔的脊背上滑下，摸向腹部的半途被捉住狠狠地按在床单上。“我说过，你不需要这个。”Christophe轻喘着说，臀肉用力，Resende几乎挂不住腿，床架嘎吱作响。总是差一点，他抬起腹部主动迎向Christophe，试图让粗烫的性器直接撞上体内的敏感处。如果是Solal他本不必多费力。狂乱中Resende摇了摇头，久久不至高潮的快感和空虚逼得他小声呜咽。摸摸我，Resende内心无声地说。但Christophe并不清楚他隐蔽的服软，只是隔着额前垂落的发丝紧紧地盯着他，像他曾经熟悉现在却不习惯的男人们。当他在快感中颤抖时Solal会抱住他，但今晚没有Solal，只有他一个人含着体腔里的液体眼角湿润。

但他似乎也没有什么选择。

哦，或者他曾经有过。

 

17

 

“我想你不是约我来听歌剧的。”

Resende在歌剧院的包厢里落座。他迟到了，显然的。第一幕已然开场，五郎絮絮叨叨的对平克尔顿介绍婚礼仪式的背景： _亲戚、注册官、她做和尚的舅舅——当然他不会祝福你们的。_ Resende“啧”了一声。

当然不是。Resende想。他不想去Solal家里——Resende从来没有怕过什么动物，印度之大蛇虫鼠蚁什么他没有见过，他从来没想过自己会怕猫；吃饭当然也是可以的，但鉴于上一次的尴尬经历Resende放弃了吃饭的计划。他不知道还能去那里——当然他可以约Solal去奥赛博物馆或者塞纳河边散个步，但没有什么比在公共场合和Solal摊牌更让人不安的了。

但歌剧院的包厢完全不同。

就像当时Resende知道Solal订下图兰朵的包厢并不是为了和他一同观赏中国公主如何选夫的故事一样。Resende甚至不需要看着Solal的眼睛。他可以选择坐在Solal身后，就像现在这样。

“这取决于你。”Resende答道。说完他微笑着摇了摇头，这可不像一个“做错事”的人说出来的话。他对着Solal还是太任性。

“但我以为是你请我来的。”Solal加重的音调。

“我要去比利时了。”Resende说，“欧洲管理发展基金会希望我去做秘书长。”

Solal点了点头。Resende的手放在Solal肩上。

“你的钥匙。”

“我以为比利时离巴黎不远。”

“但工作可能很忙。”

Solal侧过头看了Resende的手一眼，然后收下了钥匙。Resende收回手等着Solal发话，但对方看着舞台，迟迟没有说一句话。

“所以你没有什么想问我的吗。”Resende扬起眉毛。

Solal沉默了一会。舞台上巧巧桑撑着伞款款而来，平克尔顿斜倚在门边，近乎沉迷得看着她的背影。

“那是你的事情。”

“我的事情。”Resende重复道。

巧巧桑恭敬得弯下了腰。

“我不想让你认为是我在圈养你或者……我想要控制了你，就像Pascal那样。虽然我也没有立场说我确实知道Pascal做了什么。但如果你对我们的性生活不满意，你随时可以找别人，我不认为这是个问题。”Solal侧过头，Resende现在能看到他黑暗中轮廓清晰的侧脸，“你不是Florent，你知道。我从来没有把你当做过Florent。”

Resende向后靠在椅背上。

_“我的爱人，来呀——”_

平克尔顿唱到。

_“你喜欢这座小房子吗？”_

他问道。

 

不。Resende想。不。她一点都不喜欢。

“我一点都不喜欢蝴蝶夫人。”Solal说，“我更喜欢图兰朵。”

Resende摇了摇头。他知道Solal看不见，他笑了一下，又摇了摇头。

“这和你喜欢什么并没有关系。”Resende想起他年少时第一次来歌剧院。跟着Pascal西装革履赴一场异域的梦，蝴蝶夫人。Resende当时甚至不知道蝴蝶夫人来自哪里。中国？他问Pascal。日本。Pascal回答。他笑起来，Resende认得他看自己的眼神——平克尔顿看着巧巧桑的样子。

 

_——小宝贝，别哭。为了那些呱呱叫的青蛙。_

 

“但我不明白。”Solal说。

“关于哪一部分。”

“我以为你会搬进来。”Solal说，“你回巴黎以后。我以为你会搬进来。”

Resende想起他们最后一次道别，在新德里机场。他陪Solal一直到安检入口——Resende在机场送别Solal时候走得最远的一次，他从来没有去过安检入口，他从来都在机场入口放下Solal然后直接离开。

Resende不知道那次是什么让他停下了车，跟着Solal去了机场。

或许是因为机场外那家店的咖喱很不错。Resende想。

他给Solal买了咖啡。回来的时候对方已经办了值机站在安检入口等他。他们聊了几句，Solal终于问起他未来的安排。

“我听说你合同快到期了。”

“哦是的，”Resende嘬了一口咖啡，“最后半年。”

“续约吗。”

“当然不，开什么玩笑。”他一脸大惊小怪看着Solal，“再做下去都要得痔疮了。哦，我开玩笑的。”他看着Solal惊恐的神态补了一句。Solal点了点头低头喝了一口咖啡，他似乎还想说点什么，Resende没有给他机会。他天南海北的撤了一通，包括英国脱欧、Florent也领养了一只猫和Morhain制药在印度的发展，Resende关照他千万照顾好Nuno，别总是出差把Nuno丢在宠物学校里，“他需要一点教育。”Solal答道。

“我不想我的猫被你训成什么杂技团的宠物。”Resende调笑道。

“你的猫？”Solal质疑道，“我怀疑你能和他和平共处哪怕一天。”

Resende一直以为Nuno喜欢自己。当然。Nuno是Resende亲自从收容所带回来的，“但Nuno已经是个成年猫了。”Solal说道，Resende低下头。

“你应该来看看Nuno，”Solal说，“他和刚来的时候不一样了。”

Resende摇了摇头，这听起来像一对离异的父母讨论孩子的成长。“他已经长大了，”其中一方说，“你应该常常和他在一起，你不知道你错过了多少。”

Resende并没有兴趣知道。

然后Solal吻了他。在他快要离开印度之前。

他背着行李搂着Resende的腰在机场大厅迅速吻了他。火热的嘴唇贴着他的，轻轻扫过去。Resende愣了愣，Solal的手掌拂过他的脸。

“回来记得打我电话。”他说。

Resende站在机场大厅里看着Solal消失在海关的狭窄通道里。

这走的太远了。

他想。

太远了。

 

_——蝴蝶被遗弃……被遗弃却感到快乐。_

 

“我习惯了一个人，”Resende说，“我想我还没准备好和别的人住在一起。”他低下头看着自己绞在一起的手指轻轻得说。

Solal转头面向舞台。

 

_——你还没有告诉我，你爱我。_

 

“你需要多久。”Solal说。

 

_——难道女神不知道满足我欲望的话语吗。_

 

“一辈子吗。”Resende听见Solal嘲笑的音调。

 

_——她知道。但她或许因为害怕死亡而不敢宣之于口。_

 

“我不知道。”Resende说。

 

我不知道。Resende捂住脸。他看见Solal垂下的肩膀。

 

_——愚蠢的恐惧，爱情是不会伤害人的。他只会带来生命和……快乐的欢笑。_

 

“Resende。”Solal站起来，他高大的身形在Resende面前挡住他的视线和光源，Resende目力所及仿佛只有Solal宽阔的肩膀，舞台灯光投下阴影，Solal站在他面前构成一幅巨大的黑影。

_——请爱我。_

_——请爱我多一些。_

 

他似乎笑了一下，“我一直知道福特基金会在资助印度药厂逆向拆家Morhain制药的产品。”Solal制止了Resende的反驳，“我知道这没什么，”他笑起来，“如果我追究这个反而显得幼稚，不是吗。”他说，“但你至少可以告诉我，Resende。至少你可以告诉我。所有这些事情，你至少都可以告诉我。”

_——他们说对岸的如若捉到一只蝴蝶，会用针刺他。_

_——你属于我。_

_——永远属于你。_

“我不认为你有必要知道。”

“你不认为。”

“事实上你不知道更好。”

“我不知道更好。”Solal重复道。

他们看着彼此。

 

_——这里万籁俱寂。_

是的。这里万籁俱寂。

 

“对不起。”

“你不用道歉。”Solal的手落在他肩膀上。

 

Solal的手在Resende的肩膀上停留了一会。落幕的掌声响起。Solal的拍了拍他的肩膀，在剧院的灯亮起前离开了包厢。

 

剧院的灯光亮起，Resende眨了眨眼睛。他看见自己的钥匙躺在包厢的栏杆上。Resende在包厢里坐了一会，起身离开了包厢。他明天就要去比利时，他不想今天带着钥匙跑去Solal家里。他知道Solal未见得纠缠他留下，几乎肯定不会。只是Resende不清楚自己有没有力气推开Solal家的门——或者进了门有没有力气再离开。

 

“先生？先生！”剧院的侍者追上了Resende，“先生？您的钥匙。”他笑起来，“我想您忘在包厢了。”他自言自语起来，“啊，还好，再晚一点就找不到您了，您今晚就回不了家了。”

Resende看着他手里的钥匙，是啊，今晚可能回不了家了。

“您留下吧。”Resende说，望着剧院的侍者一脸错愕，“剧院会保管失物的，不是吗。”

“是这样……但……”

“帮我保管吧，拜托。”Resende说。

“但先生……您……”

“我明天就离开巴黎了。”

侍者收回了手，点点头：“哦。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气先生，祝您旅途愉快。”

Resende转过头，当然，当然。

旅途愉快。

 

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿猎：后面还有个后续番外俺还在写！两人不会彻底分道扬镳哒——


	5. 番外：殊途同归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resende回过头，发现Solal还在原地

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：阿猎：有许多，许多的对话

 

 

比利时确实离巴黎不远。

在许多故事中，互相道别的人们往往天各一方，再不相见。但现实中，只要还在同一领域活跃，完全避开另一个人几乎是不可能的事。更别说Morhain制药在第三世界成绩斐然，与当地政府、非营利组织等利害相关方的合作堪称经典案例。欧洲管理发展基金会作为欧洲最大的管理与发展协会，在会议上邀请Morhain制药分享管理经验是常有的事。

 

有时Angelica会去，有时是其他董事出席。他也免不了在不同地点与Resende握手，在不知情的人面前保持绝对专业的态度，并偷偷欣赏Resende立在不同西装里的模样。

 

今天是欧洲管理发展基金会的年会。Resende身上是Solal最喜欢的那套，黑色马甲束起黑色衬衫，外面压着黑西装，长发服帖地束在脑后。距离Solal那次落了钥匙已过去一年半，他看见Resende这幅样子还是忍不住频频喝水。

 

年会 的tea break 是既定的社交环节，Solal挂着微笑，毫不意外地面向Resende和他身边的年轻人。外界不清楚他们曾在一个房间里有过怎样的过往，而鉴于Resende之前是Morhain制药的CFO，酒会主人往往把他们拉在一起说话（“来见见Solal，你们很久没见了吧。”“你好，前老板。”），别人也把他们视为通向彼此的社交途径。想要认识Resende的人们找上Solal，想和Morhain制药攀上关系的人也会向Resende试探。这次也是一样，Resende先走到Solal身边，手在背后虚按，不失热情地甜甜一笑，半侧身向他介绍达维尼翁家的幼子。

 

Solal打量着面前英俊的年轻人，公共卫生和管理双学位，据说有援非打算。他表面应付着，暗地里打量Resende和对方的肢体动作。结论是这位年轻人确实只醉心于学术和工作。 年轻人和Solal聊了一会，Resende站在一边陪着笑不时应付着往来的工作人员。谈话在Solal向年轻人许诺了北非的外派计划后告一段落，但显然年轻人并不想太快结束这场谈话。他谈起Morhain制药当年对Schuyler的收购，这个场景过于熟悉Solal不自然地摸起了耳朵。

“哦，Morhain先生，我想主席想和您谈谈下一年的计划，您知道……”

“当然。”Solal识相 地 踩着Resende搭好的台阶告别了达维尼翁家的幼子。

“谢谢。”Solal说。

“不客气，您知道这种场合您没必要亲自来，达维尼翁先生的手都快摸到您胸口了。”

Solal一笑，旋即闭上嘴。 别犯蠢。

“如果没什么事，我……”

“等等，”Solal 轻轻拉住了要离开的Resende，凑在耳边低声问，“你知道附近哪里有买猫罐头吗？”

Resende不着痕迹地避开Solal吹拂耳廓的气息：“ 如果你不想要家乐福的伟嘉的话你住的酒店附近还有一家宠物店 。 我以为你出门就能找到，也没有太远。 ”

Solal放开了Resende。

 

要找Resende的人真不少。Solal又在会场走动了会，远远地看见Resende被主席叫走。千篇一律的社交场合让他意兴阑珊，他推门离场，没向任何人打招呼。

酒店离开会场有一定距离，是作为秘书 长 的Resende选的地址，当时他还专门发来邮件道歉，称除了这里外“实在没有既宠物友好又适合招待的酒店”。他回到房间匆匆洗了澡，Nuno好奇地坐在陌生的浴室里一边看他冲淋一边用腿挠耳朵。此次年会加上活动林林总总持续一周，Solal实在不想把闹腾的成年孟加拉猫留在家里，便塞上了汽车后座。

 

Solal换了身衣服。七月比利时的夜晚开始起风，他又套上一件兜帽衫，牵着Nuno出门。

他 赶在 宠物店 打烊前 买到了Nuno最爱吃的火鸡汤汁罐头，又去家乐福逛了圈，在结账处碰见熟悉的人影。

Resende，还穿着会场上的三件套，一脸不在人前的疲倦，篮子里放了两罐啤酒。

“……真巧。”Solal走到Resende身后，Nuno后腿立起扒着Resende腿边的篮子好奇探头，“你住在附近？”

“嗯哼。”Resende顺手把Solal手里的贺卡放进自己的篮子，另一只手把口袋里的停车票推得更深些，“有人要过生日？”

 

“是Eliza。”Solal笑笑，“她要结婚了……你知道？”

“ 她跟我说了 。”两个人走出自动门，风一下子涌来，Resende拢了拢西装外套，“‘最年轻的美国财政部长Hamilton’，Eliza打定了主意搬去华盛顿。”

“还好Angelica与Peggy留在这里，不然一下子空三个位置，光招聘就要废不少功夫。”Solal扯了扯牵引绳，制止Nuno啃一朵奇形怪状的花，他轻轻叹气，“时间久了，我有时觉得比起我的儿子们，她们三个更像我的女儿。”

“你当心老Schuyler把雪茄按上你的屁股。”Resende翻了个白眼，“拿了他的集团再认走他女儿……”

“当年收购主要负责谈判的是你，我只是在旁边坐着罢了。”Solal轻快地说。一群姑娘放学回家，看到遛猫的稀罕景纷纷围了过来，拿起手机冲着Nuno拍照，Solal好脾气地停下脚步，冲着女孩们露出友善的笑。

 

酒店大门就在不远处。Solal抬头看了看，状似随意地问：“你要不要上来喝一杯。”见Resende露出迟疑表情，他赶在对方拒绝之前加了句，“放心吧，我ED（勃起功能障碍）了。”

Resende噎住，半晌他失笑，“ 达维尼翁们要是 知道你ED，不知道会怎么想。”

“他们才不在乎我是不是ED。”Solal说，“他们喜欢我是因为我风度翩翩、魅力惊人。”

“哈……哈……”Resende干笑，“您比之前倒是幽默多了。”

Solal站在门前掏出房卡：“我以前就很幽默。”他打开门朝Resende做了个“请”的手势，“只是你之前没发现罢了。”

Nuno飞速蹿进房间，在带来的猫抓板上晃动身体兴奋磨爪。Resende解下手腕上的表放到一边，才觉得一天是真正结束了。

 

“你要喝点什么吗？”Solal走向小吧台，Resende在扶手椅上坐下，指了指另一处椅背上的兜帽衫：“没想到你出来开会还带这么一身。”

“哦，我每天早上跑步。”Solal解释道，从镜子前拿走玻璃杯。Resende的眼神在Solal的上臂处停了停，又移向厚实的胸口。他暗暗清了清嗓子，从旁边的塑料袋中拿出啤酒：“喝啤酒就好。”

 

他们从没有一起喝过啤酒。Solal挑眉，还是接过Resende手里的罐头，把倒得满满的玻璃杯递回去。

“Nuno很喜欢这间酒店 。”Solal说。

“ 允许带宠物的酒店不多，恰好我认识酒店老板，人挺不错的，免了你的房租 。”Resende把杯子凑向唇边，这时他听见Solal说：“我知道这家酒店过去的所有人是你。”

“一段时间。”他耸耸肩，“转让给别人 了，Morhain制药工作太忙，没空打理 。”

“Pascal的前妻 ？ ”

Resende放下酒杯 “啧”了一声 ：“你都知道了 。 ”

“Florent提过。 在Pascal把财产转移给你之后 ，你又给了她 。 ”

呵，翅膀硬了，什么话都敢说。Resende内心默默咒骂，打算下次去巴黎把Florent从家里拖出来狠狠打断他的腿。

“当然，我有我的资源，不全是他说的。”

“你倒是为他说话。”Resende 轻哼 一声。

 

两人沉默了会。Resende半心半意 地 盘算着回了巴黎该怎么收拾Florent，Solal坐在床边看着Nuno蹿上蹿下，一时间房间里只剩下Nuno上蹿下跳的窸窣声。

“酒店的收入应该不错。”Solal环视房间，“刚刚翻修的样子。”

“没所谓。这些本该是Claudia的。家事庭判决白纸黑字写着，不过是从我手里出去罢了。留着也没有用，又没耐性经营。”

如果Resende真的想要他有一百种方法经营。他看着坐在窗前的Resende，西装皱巴巴的团在凳子上，黑色衬衫的袖子卷起露出结实光华的小臂。他 垂 头看着酒杯，长发散落下来，在暖光灯下面显得柔软又顺滑。Sola的手在虚空中握紧，他记得Resende的头发，顺着Solal的指缝流过去冰冰凉凉的。

“你是个……”

“好人？”Resende嗤笑一声，“别搞错，我也得了我应得的。我分出那一笔也不全是因为‘法律这么说’，我的意思是，如果Claudia想对Pascal宣战，”Resende耸了耸肩，“他自找的。”

“……我理解。”

“你理解个屁。”Resende灌了口酒。Solal惊诧地看着他，这是他印象里Resende第一次说脏话，但对方似乎浑然不觉自己说了什么，手背抹了抹嘴，嘴角咧得像尖锐的刀刃，“你把我当什么？你又把Claudia当什么？她不需要我可怜，我们只是在一条船上罢了。”

“你们永远那么自以为是，看谁都是弱者。”Resende喝完了酒，空杯子丢在桌子上。Nuno闻声而动，咻地一下跳上他的膝盖。 在他腿上团成一 只毛茸茸的球。Resende提起的情绪瞬间又落下了，他迟疑地一点点把手掌按上Nuno的背，害怕惊跑他。Nuno被碰触的地方抽搐几下，Resende以为自己弄痛了猫，但Nuno伸出前爪在人类大腿上按揉一阵，随即发出响亮的purrpurr声，成为一只轰鸣、喜悦的大毛团。

 

Nuno依然喜欢亲近Resende，毫无疑问。在Resende从他的生活中消失后，Solal忽然有了许多时间，他把它们用在学着和Nuno相处上。最终他学会牵着Nuno出门发泄精力，摸清他的口味喜好，但即使如此，这些付出依旧比不上Nuno对Resende近乎天然的喜爱。

他盯着Resende抚摸Nuno的手。良久，Solal像下定决心了似地开口：“我一直有个问题想问你。”

“嗯？”

“你为什么送我猫？”Solal问，“你带着他出现，如此突然。之后又从没有解释过为什么你要把他送进我家。”

Resende抚摸着孟加拉猫短短的毛发，在温热的血肉覆盖下，是猫比人类跳得更快的心脏，砰砰地撞击着他的手掌。如果是平时，他并不想回答这个问题，但能从Pascal那转移注意力……Resende抿了抿嘴唇说：“你说你不喜欢自己的房子，有太多与Solus不开心的回忆。”吸气，“我原本想有只猫在房子里，能让你回家时不那么难受。”

“啊。”Solal点点头，像听到一则精心的回答，“听起来你在乎我的感受。”

“……那是当然。”Resende小心翼翼地避过这句话里可能隐藏的任意深意，“我们认识那么多年。”

Solal扯开了一个悲伤的笑容：“可是我不那么觉得。”他说，声音因为叙述内容的艰难而变得异常轻柔，但Resende还是听清了Solal的话，

“你离开，留给我一只15年的责任。 我有时忍不住想， 你有没有意识到让我与一只和你有着同样名字的活物一起呆上15年是多么残忍，Resende。”

 

啊来了，总要来的。当时他把钥匙留在黑暗中，一声不吭地去了比利时，他就料到有天总得有这个对话，这是Solal _应得_ 的。只是Solal仍然在他面前保有足够的温柔，控诉都说得像一句陈述。

 

也许你该考虑换个名字。他脑海里的声音冷冷地说。这个声音一直都在，大多数时候，Resende听他的，这个声音陪伴着自己熬过了无数谈判桌上的唇枪舌剑 。但酒精和疲倦蒙住了他的大脑，声音变得遥远而不真切，而大腿上的Nuno，猫咪在他低头躲避Solal的视线时抬起脑袋看他。Resende最终没能把那句话说出口。太过了。 Resende想，Solal听起来筋疲力尽，他们都是。Resende在谈判桌上筋疲力尽的时候往往能吐出最刻薄的句子，但他们认识的太久了，Resende仅存的神志拼了命地阻止他。

 

那是Solal，他从来没有辜负过你，所以你不能。

 

或许这就是为什么他离开，因为他知道自己总有天会伤害对方。前往比利时是一次，而Nuno或许是他留在Solal那里最后需要偿还的。把猫从Solal身 边 抱走，他就不再有可能对Solal造成伤害。

“我……”唇舌哽住，他让道歉顺着气息留走，“如果你不要。我可以把猫带走，”

话一出口Resende便感到后悔。他真的要养猫吗？膝盖上的Nuno变得难以想象的沉重。他要像Solal一样，给猫套上绳子出去遛猫吗？他甚至不想给猫铲屎，“——但我可能无法照顾好他……”他小声说着，话音越来越虚弱。

出乎Resende的意料，虽然Solal提出了想摆脱Nuno的意思，却并没有立刻答应Resende的提议。年长的男人微微歪头看着膝盖上的猫，Nuno似乎察觉到了点不同寻常的气氛，好奇地扭过脑袋与Solal对视，嘴巴张开，无声地“喵”了下。

 

于是Solal的眼神变得柔软：“抱歉，我改变了主意。他虽然很吵很烦，迫使我把家里的沙发和瓷器都藏到储藏室里。但那么多年来……他是我拥有过的唯一真实的 东西 （He's the only real thing I have had）。”

Solal难以想象失去Nuno的生活。 他脑海中浮现出儿子们的脸，他们不再同他说话；他想起了账面上的数字，和社交场上无止境的空虚； 他日夜钻营想要他滚蛋的各个人； 等他去世后，他的房子也会按照遗嘱捐赠给基金会 …… 他看着Resende。也许除了你，他想。如果我曾经拥有过你。但包厢中没有给出的回应让他明白或许这种拥有只是错觉。在Resende离开之后，陪伴他的便是那只和Resende有相同名字的、活着的毛团 ——这是他和真实之间唯一的联系。

 

“——而我已经太老，老到无法再承受失去更多（And I'm too old to give up anything）。”

 

但没什么好难过的，他想，最后他多少拥有了一些什么。他至少可以带着Nuno好好过接下来的15年。

他眉头舒展，长久以来的郁结渐渐散去。有趣的是，当人想通了一些问题后，连旧时阴影的尾巴都抓不住，好像那些烦恼不曾存在。Solal笑笑，补充道：“我只是很难想象15年后还得给Nuno送终，这太过困难。”

 

“咚”。他看向声音的来源，Nuno从Resende腿上一跃而下，后者的手举在半空，是一个向他伸手的姿势。他们手指离得很近。Resende尴尬地缩回手，假装并没有发生什么。Solal刚想说话，Nuno抬起前肢对着Solal的小腿一阵左右拍打，嘴里“嗷嗷”不停。

“Oh。”Solal醒悟过来，从购物袋里摸出一个罐头，“他饿了。”

熟悉的外形让Nuno一下子翘起尾巴，在Solal弯腰开盖时绕着罐头不停转圈，等Solal一松手便迫不及待地把尖尖嘴巴塞进去大吃特吃。没能和汤汁一起被舔进嘴里的肉丝掉落出来，弄脏了地板。

 

“我有时候觉得他很像你。”Solal看着Nuno说，语气近乎宠溺。

一点都不像。Resende皱了皱眉刚想反驳，而后想起了什么。

“我小时候胃口是很大，”Resende看着狼吞虎咽的Nuno说道，“ 吃相可能比他还难看 。奶奶太惯着我，爸妈疏于管教。 ”

“很难想象。”Solal支着脑袋想象年轻的Resende对着一盘越南炒粉风卷残云，最终摇了摇头。他连Resende三十岁之前长什么样子都不知道。

“你不会喜欢的。Pascal就不喜欢。”Resende打开另一瓶啤酒 ，自嘲地说，“我那时候太年轻了……又无知……太把Pascal当回事了，什么都按他说的做，回过头来知道错了已经晚了。但那个时候我真的太年轻了，比 你 第一次见到 的 Florent还要年轻。有意思的是，一直到我见到Florent，我才想起来自己当时有多天真……哦对了，“Resende笑起来，“我记得我第一次见Claudia。在Pascal家的床上，谈不上得体，到处都是淤青。她走进来看着我说：‘冰箱里有巧克力和冰激凌’，你知道我对她说什么吗，我对她说：‘我不是个孩子了’。”

 

Resende模仿着自己当时的语气，自顾自笑起来：“然后她说，‘你是的。如果你足够幸运的话，你现在还应该在问你妈妈要零花钱。但显然你不’。”

“我很难忘记她说过的话，以至于我走进你的办公室看见Florent几乎立刻就想起了Claudia。她那时候真美，穿着西装套裙，从头到脚一丝不苟。我记得她戴着一对珍珠耳环… … 我不记得见过哪一位女士这么优雅，大概除了Angelica……”Resende吸了一口气，挥了挥手，“如果他足够幸运的话那个年纪他甚至可以拿着妈妈给的生活费上巴黎高等商学院，Florent不是个会乱花钱的小孩，我看得出来。这方面他比我成熟多了……就是单纯了些。太单纯了。”

“哦，Solal，我听起来像个上了年纪絮絮叨叨的老太太。”

 

叙述戛然而止。他没有看向Solal，也就错过了后者惊讶甚至有点愤怒的神情。Resende半阖着眼，看向杯子中酒液的涟漪，Solal几乎要上前一步，想让Resende继续说下去：为什么Claudia会称呼他为孩子，那时候Resende有多大。但Solal强迫自己闭了嘴。

“如果你不想说……”

“我想说的。”Resende有些赌气 地 说，几乎破罐破摔起来，“我还能对谁说。”

“我以为你谁都不打算说。”

“我太累了。”Resende阖上了眼睛。

 

Resende那个时候确实还小，勉勉强强到了能给 合法同意 的年纪，“我猜Pascal也没那个胆子”，Resende说，“我去寄宿学校之前我妈把我按在卫生间里剪了我的头发，按照她的话说‘那会省却不少麻烦’。”但显然事与愿违。

Solal知道Pascal是那间学校的董事，Resende说他那时候天真到以为这是一条捷径。“如果让我回头选我还是会选Pascal，毕竟我也没有什么选择，”Resende 阖 着眼睛半梦半醒，“Pascal后来把我转到了一个全是书呆子的班级和宿舍……无聊了点，但至少那个班的女孩子很喜欢我。”

“他动动手指就能做到的事情……换做现在我可能不会天真到以为自己有多特别。”

后来Resende逐渐到了“成熟的年纪”，他平静的提起那些他曾去过的派对 ，用的药物和木马，被蒙起的双眼，拴住手脚沉重的铁链，Pascal的其他玩具，那些像Solal一样的人曾许诺的各种甜头。他或许真的太累了，说的断断续续颠来倒去。

“我的身体似乎逐渐习惯了，我想你也看得出来，”他说，“但我知道这不对，其他男孩子来了又去，Pascal不满意的几乎立刻消失。Claudia大概那个时候起诉离婚，他的情绪越来越不稳定，下手越来越重，好几次几乎窒息……总不能连办身后事的钱都没有，所以背着Pascal偷偷留了一笔钱。他忙着应付Claudia没心思管这些，找我也就发泄一下，几乎立刻就走……说起来我该感谢Claudia的，那段日子我趁他忙着应诉，把他转到我名下的财产也都陆续变了现再做投资。他骂我是‘忘恩负义的婊子’……哈……是不是忘恩负义我没资格说，毕竟我不是他，但我想大概值得被叫一声‘婊子’。”

Solal不曾见过Resende毫无逻辑的样子，他伸出的手轻飘飘落在他肩头，Resende像是清醒过来，睁开了眼睛。他展颜一笑，说，都过去了。

“我……会让你想起他们吗。”

“一开始会，”Resende说，“后来不了。”

Solal看着Resende微微下沉的嘴角说不出一句话。

 

Resende沉在椅子里支着脑袋，Nuno盘在Resende腿上暖烘烘的像个小火炉。倦意侵蚀了Resende的身体，他迷迷糊糊地感到有人抱走了Nuno，睁开眼才看见Solal戴着牛角眼镜站在他面前。

“不早了，”Solal说，“要我送你回去吗。”

Resende闭上眼睛，心想，果然没有人喜欢那个故事，他怅然所失 地 笑笑，又觉得肩上的负累一松。

如果连Solal都不喜欢，恐怕再也没有人会喜欢了。

Resende刚想站起来，Solal按住了他的肩膀。

“这么 晚附近没有 Uber，我又喝了酒，不如你睡在这里吧。”

Resende尚未全然清醒，浑身发冷手脚虚软着没有力气，他来不及反驳，Solal拿来一套睡衣放在他手边道：“我的睡衣，将就一下。”

Resende实在乏得不愿意站起来，勉勉强强脱了鞋袜，一脸不情愿 地 去洗漱，Solal在Resende之前的座位上坐下，看着Resende磨磨蹭蹭的样子说：“我一个ED了的老男人，又不会将你怎么样。”

Resende自嘲地笑笑：“ 现在你都知道了……你也不担心得什么乱七八糟的病。”

Solal沉在沙发上翻开了电脑，半晌说了一句：“我没想到那些。”

 

Resende“嗯”了一句，见Solal没再回答也就没再追问。他简单地冲了澡， 拖着Solal 松松垮垮的睡衣就在床上躺下，侧着身缩成一团。“抱歉影响你休息。”Resende眯着眼睛咕哝 ，说完几乎立刻睡了过去。 在沉入黑暗前，背后贴上一具温暖的躯体，他听见有声音在耳边说话，太困了，他不确定自己听到的是不是真的。

 

“我希望我早点认识你。”

柔软的触感印上他的头顶，Resende勾了勾嘴角，睡了过去。

 

 

 

他在大汗淋漓中醒来。

有人拍打着他的脸，在喊他的名字。Nuno，Nuno。Resende猛地睁开眼，心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动，面前是Solal担忧的脸。Solal伏在他身上，眼神不断地扫视着他的脸，确认他的状况。

“我没事……”Resende深深地吸气，又缓缓吐出。他笑道，“只是做噩梦了。 ” 大概因为昨晚提到Pascal，又梦见他那张蠢脸。

Solal深深地看了他一眼，看起来既想抚摸他，或是亲吻他，但最终什么都没做，只是慢慢地朝后退去，起身倒水。

“真是不成熟。”Resende扶着因睡眠不足而疼痛不已的额头自嘲，“这么多年过去，还是会做噩梦。”

 

Solal没有回话，他把水递给Resende，看着对方喝下去，而后开口：

“说来可能匪夷所思，但Solus至今还打算抢走Morhain制药。”Solal说，“我也时常在梦里见到我的哥哥，带着他岳父的愚蠢手下。不过每次到最后，我都活下来了。”他若有所思，“……如果我索性把Morhain制药交给Angelica，或许我那阴魂不散的哥哥就会罢手。”

“Solal Morhain，你有病吗。”Resende哭笑不得， 裹着被子在床上打滚， “我辛辛苦苦帮你从Schuyler那夺来的财产，你转头连自己的一起送回去，我的脸往哪里搁？”

Solal摸摸鼻子：“Morhain制药是我的产业。”

“‘当年收购，主要负责谈判的是你，我只是在旁边坐着罢了’，这是谁说的。”

轻咳：“……不管怎样，你主导的收购已经被收录在教科书里。所有商学院的学生都会记得是你领着Morhain制药打赢了这一仗。”

 

Resende翻了个白眼，又笑了起来。听Solal说他自己的事感觉也……不赖。蜷在脚边的毛团动了动，Nuno从被子下钻出，拉长后腿伸了个懒腰，又亲亲热热地趴到Resende身上，把猫的臭嘴凑近Resende打招呼。

 

Solal摇摇头去洗漱。Resende翻身下床，准备换上昨天的衣服。

就在这时他发现天逐渐亮了起来，他醒在天光将现的时刻。楼下的车辆声逐渐喧哗，行人倒映在对面楼宇的玻璃上人影幢幢。Resende扭过头，Solal正对着房间走廊的镜子剃须，他确实老了，以往加班熬夜后Morhain的董事长依旧神采奕奕，今天却瞧着眼皮沉重。Resende静静注视着他修整自己的胡子，Nuno在脚边转悠，而阳光照进房间，在地板上迅速爬行，一点点攀上Solal的身体。

 

“Solal。”

Solal下意识地面向声音，温热的身体撞进了他的怀里，他先将手里的剃须刀扔到一边，而后搂紧了怀中的不速之客。Resende赤裸裸地在压他手臂间。Solal尚来不及反应，他怀里任性的男人迅速抬头，轻轻啄了口Solal的嘴角。

 

谢谢你。Resende张口无声地说。一年半以来，这大概是他们能按照自己心意注视彼此最久的一次，但还没等Solal说什么，Resende忽然促狭眨眼，像是被烫到了似地往后退一步，手指戳了戳Solal的胸口：

“冷静点啊，‘ED’男。”他笑着后退。Morhain确实练得不错，Resende下意识地拇指摸了摸食指，胸口的触感还留在上面。

 

他拾起地上的西裤，慢条斯理地将腿套进去。现在他彻底醒了，体内的Resende小恶魔开始盘算：所以他把和Pascal的事情都说了，是的；但火山既没有爆发，世界也没有毁灭。只有听众在那狼狈地捡起剃须刀，一脸无奈地看着他。

 

“我今天要回巴黎了。”Solal说。昨天是年会的最后一天，按照计划他本就要离开。

“嗯。”Resende把脸贴近窗户，早晨的风吹起他脸庞的发丝，他撩开挡住视线的头发别在耳后，“我的备用钥匙呢 ？”

 

背后一阵沉默，良久，传来了Solal的声音，混合了窘迫、惊讶和欣喜……信息量太大，以至于听上去怪怪的：“ 我怎么会…… 啊…… 我没带，我没想过……”Solal顿住，“等你到巴黎时我再给你。”

 

Resende点点头，他知道Solal看得见自己的动作。Solal看不见的是玻璃上的倒影，Resende决定不告诉Solal他做挥拳的动作太过傻气。 孟加拉猫懒洋洋地从床上跳下来，蹭着Resende的小腿撒娇仿佛呜呜叫着，仿佛抱怨实在太早，Resende帮着Solal把挣扎的Nuno塞进航空箱，他隔着笼子挠着Nuno的下巴，就像他第一天来到Solal的家。

“ 你不会一个人和Nuno告别的 。” Resende说。

“我会陪着你的。”

 

 

 

<番外·完>

 

 

<番外超短后续>

 

“就这样？就这样没了？”Eliza在电脑那头大呼小叫，她刚完婚，正和Alexander度蜜月，“他走了你就让他走，他回来你就把钥匙给了他？老板，你的尊严呢——”

“那你怎么办。”Solal一脸无奈地摸着桌面上的猫，“你的猫要回来你还不让进？当然是欢天喜地地迎进来……”他朝着摄像头拍不到的地方看了眼，压低了声音说，“……然后再造墙啊。”（注）

 

<番外超短后续·完>

 

注：来自塔塔的梗。她的“猫猫梗”让许多事有了解释，比如关于出轨红爹的事：你的猫被人撸过你就不让他回家了吗x

 

<番外超短后续2>

 

Resende做噩梦的第二天早上，Florent打开邮箱，发现收到了一封署名Solal的邮件，里面详细罗列了发件人所知道的关于Pascal的账户信息。

Florent认认真真地看完，点点头：“嗯，大部分我都知道，一小部分确实值得跟一跟……而且我觉得Solal和Nuno复合了。”

“啊？”Loconte揉揉眼从床上坐起，“你确定吗？”

“百分之一百。”Florent笑嘻嘻地关上电脑。

浑然不觉Resende正坐在Solal的车里，想着各式各样教训他的方法。

 

<好了这个番外真的完了>

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实想吐槽：“你的钥匙不是被你扔给侍者了吗哇卡卡卡”
> 
> 之后可能有两篇肉番外，一个是“如果雷森德是被红爹强迫出轨的”（当做平行时空的事吧）；另一个是Solal看Pascal给他的录像带x
> 
> 感谢箱子。原本说是我写的，但最后是我们一起合力完成。大家不妨猜猜哪些对话是我写的哪些是她写的hhhh猜中请吃饭~
> 
> 以及从反馈来看可能写得不明显？索老师没有真ED啦hhh最后雷森德光溜溜扑他怀里时他反应挺大的所以就被雷给嘲了2333


End file.
